


Когда ты захочешь этого по-настоящему

by Azure_Cosmea, WTF_Teenwolf_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Cosmea/pseuds/Azure_Cosmea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teenwolf_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teenwolf_2020
Summary: Весь город верит в виновность клиента Дерека, даже Стайлз, парень, с которым они только познакомились. Судьба снова и снова сталкивает их вместе, оба страдают от противоречивых чувств, и Дерек уверен: это закончится его разбитым сердцем.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Когда ты захочешь этого по-настоящему

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until You Mean It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306686) by [matildajones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matildajones/pseuds/matildajones). 



Дерек крался к задней части дома, воровато оглядываясь, пока громыхающие биты не остались позади. Он безумно любил своих друзей, но сейчас он слишком устал, чтобы тусоваться, и не мог позволить себе напиться и проснуться утром с жутким похмельем. Как и было обещано, он пробыл здесь ровно час, но также он знал, что Эрика впихнет его обратно, стоит ей только увидеть, как он покидает вечеринку.

– Прячешься?

Дерек вздрогнул от неожиданности. Рядом с домом, облокотившись на кирпичную стену и вытянув перед собой ноги, сидел парень. В руках у него было пиво, капельки воды стекали по янтарного цвета стенкам кружки; он сделал глоток.

– Нет, – раздраженно выдохнул Дерек и засунул руки в карманы.

– Разумеется, – ответили ему. Дерек шагнул чуть ближе, чтобы рассмотреть получше лицо парня, которое до этого было скрыто темнотой. Он встретился взглядом с яркими карими глазами и увидел россыпь родинок на бледной коже, хотя щеки у того имели розоватый оттенок. Парень улыбнулся краешком рта.

Дерек приподнял бровь, как бы вопрошая.

– Похоже, если кто здесь и прячется, так это ты.

– Ага, – весело ответил ему парень. – Внутри мой бывший.

Дерек фыркнул.

– Полагаю, все кончилось весьма плачевно, – заявил Дерек, после чего услышал смех.

– Не то слово, – парень протянул руку. – Я Стайлз.

Сначала Дерек немного поколебался в нерешительности, а затем, когда Стайлз нетерпеливо дернул пальцами, все же пожал ему руку с легким смешком. Рукопожатие оказалось сильным и теплым, они вновь пересеклись взглядами, стоило только их рукам соприкоснуться. Дерек поразился тому, насколько тот привлекательно выглядел в темно-синей рубашке и плотно облегающих джинсах.

– Дерек, – представился он.

– О! – воскликнул Стайлз, а его глаза загорелись. – Так это ты Дерек.

– Да? – немного неуверенно подтвердил он.

– Чувак! – громко сказал Стайлз, размахивая руками. – Мы могли встретиться с тобой  месяцы назад, но ты всегда говоришь твердое «нет» вечеринкам и иным тусовкам подобного рода.

Дерек прикусил язык. Он избегал этой темы при разговоре с друзьями, и сейчас надо было придумать, как бы избежать того же с этим незнакомцем. Бросив взгляд на наручные часы – ему и правда в скором времени нужно было ехать домой, – он сделал шаг назад.

– Полагаю, что я произвел не очень хорошее впечатление, – чопорно ответил он.

– Не, все норм, – дружелюбно улыбнулся ему Стайлз. Улыбка выглядела искренней, и напряжённые плечи Дерека постепенно расслабились.

– Сильно занят по работе, – наконец выдал он.

– Чем ты занимаешься?

Дерек встряхнул головой. Он не был в настроении обсуждать работу, потому что, честное слово, каждый божий день он посвящает делу, над которым работает. Осталась всего пара недель до первого заседания в суде.

– Я адвокат. И мне следует пойти и заняться делом, – сказал Дерек, но тут же заметил, как Стайлз огорченно нахмурился. В последнее время ему казалось, что он всех подводит, и ему это дико надоело. Он попытался улыбнуться. – Но, возможно, ничего плохого в том, что я задержусь на пару минут, не будет.

Стайлз одарил его широкой улыбкой, и щеки Дерека резко стали пунцовыми.

– Необязательно говорить о работе, – успокоил его Стайлз, – я учусь в магистратуре по направлению «информационные технологии», и мне очень, очень нужно взять перерыв от этого всего. Как и от других вещей, но, сам понимаешь, такова жизнь.

– Никаких разговоров о работе, – выпалил Дерек в подтверждение.

На этом они и сошлись, в знак согласия пожав друг другу руки, на этот раз контакт продлился чуть дольше, прежде чем они расцепились. Стайлз продолжал улыбаться, радостно ухмыляясь, а Дерек был словно загипнотизирован этим. Боже, сколько же прошло времени с тех пор, как он просто  разговаривал  с кем-то?

– Итак, – начал Стайлз, придвигаясь чуть поближе к Дереку. – Откуда ты знаешь Эрику?

– Я дружу с ней и Бойдом со старшей школы, – ответил он. – А ты?

– Мы встретились в кофейне года полтора назад, – начал Стайлз. – Наши заказы перепутали, и так вышло, что у меня был ее кофе, а у нее – мой. Я узнал в ней девчонку, с которой мы вместе ходили на некоторые занятия, и с тех пор мы неразлучны.

Дерек нахмурился.

– Что-то не так? – мягко поинтересовался Стайлз.

– Ничего, – отмахнулся Дерек, а потом все же посмотрел на Стайлза. – Пытаюсь понять, как так вышло, что мы никогда не встречались? Эрика одна из моих самых близких друзей.

Бровь Стайлза взлетела вверх.

– Она говорит, что ты много работаешь.

Дерек вздохнул и посмотрел куда-то в сторону.

– Прости, – сказал Стайлз. – Я нарушил правило.

Дерек склонил голову и хмыкнул.

– И все же это правда.

Стайлз мягко столкнулся с ним лбом, а на его лице расцвела мягкая, понимающая улыбка. Дерек, что странно, чувствовал себя расслабленно, ведь его впервые не осуждали за выбор, за то, что он поставил работу на первое место. Он не просто так делает то, что делает.

Они разговорились, их голоса тонули в вечернем воздухе, они обсуждали места, где родились и где бывали, книги, которые они читали, будучи детьми, и классические фильмы, которые еще не успели посмотреть, говорили о своем самом любимом лете и самой запоминающейся зиме. Они старались избегать тем, касающихся их повседневной жизни, и это удивительным образом дарило некое чувство свободы. Этот разговор не походил ни на один из тех, которые он имел с другими едва знакомыми людьми.

Стайлз тихо спросил:

– Так что… тебе не к кому спешить домой после тяжелого рабочего дня?

– Нет, – ухмыльнулся Дерек. Он поднял взгляд, и ему понравилось то, как Стайлз покрылся пятнами от смущения.

– Интересуюсь чисто по-дружески, – быстро проговорил Стайлз, судорожно делая глоток пива. Затем он прочистил горло и добавил: – Ну, ты знаешь, как это бывает.

Дерек засмеялся, ему нравилось, как теплый свет уличного освещения бросал блики на кожу Стайлза, его робкую улыбку и длинные, пушистые ресницы. Когда Дерек вспомнил о времени и взглянул на золотые часы, то с удивлением обнаружил, что прошел уже целый час.

Он пораженно взглянул на Стайлза: с ним было невероятно легко общаться.

Стайлз прикусил губу:

– Труба зовет?

– Да, – он запустил руку себе в волосы. – Прости.

Стайлз мягко улыбнулся ему.

– Я прекрасно понимаю, как сильно ты занят, – сказал он. – Но, возможно, мы встретимся на следующей тусовке, которую Эрика устроит?

Дерек благодарно посмотрел на него.

– Да, – ответил он, радуясь, что ему не приходится давать однозначный ответ «да» или «нет». – Возможно.

Они смотрели друг на друга, а в глазах Стайлза плясали искорки. Улыбка Дерека постепенно угасла, и у него перехватило дыхание. Давненько он не чувствовал себя так хорошо с новым для него человеком.

Стайлз наконец рассмеялся.

– Иди домой! – сказал он Дереку. – Почему ты все еще стоишь здесь и разговариваешь со мной?

– Может быть, ты хороший собеседник, – совершенно не стесняясь, ответил ему он.

Стайлз покраснел, выглядя польщенным, а Дерек сделал пару шагов назад.

– Доброй ночи, Стайлз, – пожелал на прощание он.

– Да, – выдохнул парень. – Доброй ночи и удачи с твоей работой!

Дерек в последний раз взглянул на него и направился домой, сверкая улыбкой от уха до уха. Теперь работа, которой ему предстояло заняться ночью, казалась не такой уж ужасной; смех Стайлза словно отпечатался на подкорке его мозга.

***

На следующее утро Дерек почувствовал прилив сил и энергии, и это несмотря на то, что поспал от силы пару часов. Он вновь и вновь прокручивал в голове встречу со Стайлзом – его руки, карие глаза, улыбку – и только лишь пенял на себя за то, что не встретился с ним раньше.

– У тебя хорошее настроение, – подметил его клиент. – Жаркая ночка, да?

Дерек тут же весь подобрался. До этого момента он и не думал, что его можно так легко прочитать.

– Лучше сосредоточимся на вашем деле, – Дерек внимательно посмотрел на клиента, находившегося в тюрьме. Тот выглядел не очень хорошо: кожа заметно посерела, а оранжевая форма невыгодно подчеркивала темные круги под глазами.

Его клиент злобно посмотрел на него.

– Мне не нравится, что ты не даешь гарантий на освобождение.

– Вы замешаны в ограблении, при котором погиб человек.

– И че? Думаешь, я заслуживаю теперь сесть в тюрягу на всю жизнь?

Дерек оглядел небрежную прическу и голубые глаза клиента.

– То, что я думаю, не имеет никакого значения. Но я сделаю все, что от меня требуется, чтобы защитить вас в суде.

– Лучше бы этому оказаться правдой, мой папаша платит тебе приличные бабки, – прошипел клиент. Дерек никак не отреагировал на этот выпад. Он уже привык к угрозам со стороны клиентов, и, откровенно говоря, данный кадр еще не настолько плох, он знал людей куда хуже.

Дальше встреча прошла быстро – им было нужно многое обсудить. Дело вышло весьма громким для столь маленького городка: в процессе задержания был застрелен полицейский, еще двое тяжело ранены, включая всеми любимого и уважаемого шерифа. Дерек пытался убедить клиента написать чистосердечное, чтобы скостить срок, но тот уперся рогами и отказался. Ему не нравилось отсутствие гарантий, однако же он также пальцем о палец не ударил, чтобы хоть как-то изменить ситуацию.

Местные СМИ вновь подхватили волну и напоминали всем, что день слушания близок, в то время как жители города пришли в неистовство: они делились своим мнением друг с другом по поводу произошедшего, а сердца их переполняли гнев и горе. Ожидалось, что возле здания суда будут проходить массовые протесты, и Дерек чувствовал, что это будут очень долгие недели, а может быть, даже месяцы.

Ему не нравился его клиент, но в делах, подобных этому, сложно сопереживать преступнику.

***

Дерек поднес телефон к уху, одновременно просматривая документы.

– Добрый день, – мыслями он витал где-то далеко, все еще погруженный в дело, думая об их шансах, уликах, свидетелях и записях с камер видеонаблюдения.

– Дерек! – в трубке зазвучал беззаботный голос Эрики. – Все еще на работе?

– Нет, – соврал он.

Эрика рассмеялась.

– Ха, ну конечно. Я сейчас нахожусь рядом с твоим домом, и тебя там нет.

Дерек замер, отрывая взгляд от стола с файлами.

– Все хорошо? Ты почти не никогда не заявляешься ко мне, не предупредив заранее.

– У меня все отлично! – весело ответила ему девушка. – Просто хотела повидаться с тобой. Есть что рассказать.

Дерек навострил уши.

– Правда?

– Ага, – только лишь и сказала она, не добавив ничего к своим словам. – Слушай, я знаю, как ты занят делом и всей этой шумихой, но, быть может, встретимся завтра? Поужинаем вместе? Знаю, ты робот и бла-бла, но даже тебе нужно питаться.

– Эм, – задумчиво протянул Дерек, пытаясь раскопать среди завала из бумаг свое расписание. Обычно в этом ему помогала его личная помощница, Клэр, но он отослал ее домой сразу же, как она начала зевать чаще, чем два раза в минуту. – Я освобожусь в восемь тридцать.

– Правда? – неверяще переспросила Эрика, на что он угукнул. – Здорово! Стайлз тоже приглашен, – пульс Дерека участился. – Он сказал, что вы с ним пересеклись на вечеринке. Думала, что вышло жутко неловко, но он меня заверил, что все в порядке. Он даже сказал, что ты был милым, однако больше я не смогла вытянуть ни слова.

Дерек прикусил губу.

– Рада, что знакомство прошло хорошо, – сказала Эрика, в ее голосе звучало облегчение, которого Дерек не мог понять. – Ничего ведь, что его я тоже позвала?

– Эм, – Дерек не нашелся что ответить. – Нет?

– Фух, вот и отлично. Нужно было убедиться, мало ли. У него я тоже спросила, – проговорила она, а потом издала короткий, но очень громкий радостный визг. – С нетерпением жду нашей встречи! Ты же останешься на ужин и даже десерт? Не убежишь от нас рано?

Дерек рассмеялся.

– Конечно останусь, – пообещал он.

***

Зайдя в ресторан, Дерек сразу же отыскал друзей, немного задержавшись взглядом на Стайлзе, уткнувшемся в меню. Оценивающе осмотрев свое размытое отражение в окне, он решил расслабить галстук и расстегнуть пуговицы на пиджаке. Он перевел дыхание: как же давно у него не было чувства предвкушения перед разговором с кем-то.

– Привет, – сказал он, подойдя к столу. Смотрел он на Стайлза.

Сам Стайлз же даже не поднял взгляд.

– Дерек! – образовалась Эрика. – Ты все же пришел.

Он фыркнул.

– Если я что-то обещаю, то делаю это.

– Знаю, – сказала она, поднявшись из-за стола, чтобы обнять его. Бойд кивнул в знак приветствия. – Ты прямо с работы? Все нормально?

– Да, – ответил он. – Спасибо, что вытянула меня оттуда.

Эрика уже открыла рот, чтобы выпытать подробности, но, посмотрев на Стайлза, передумала спрашивать.

– Позже поговорим об этом, – прошептала она. Дерек понятия не имел, что на нее нашло, ведь он всегда рассказывал о работе столько, сколько было возможно, но ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть на это.

Дерек уселся на стул рядом со Стайлзом.

– Стайлз, – в знак приветствия сказал он.

– Дерек, – ответил тот прохладно-вежливо, чем сразу дал понять: что-то не так. Стайлз повернулся к Дереку, но избегал зрительного контакта с ним. На его лице больше не было улыбки, и это так сильно отличалось от того, что Дерек видел пару недель назад, что он даже немного подзавис.

Он нахмурился, а затем обратился к Эрике с Бойдом:

– У вас есть какие-то новости?

Эрика рассмеялась, счастливо сверкая глазами.

– Да, – подтвердила она, и Дерек выжидательно уставился на нее. Она взяла Бойда за руку. – Мы помолвлены!

Рот Дерека расплылся в широкой улыбке.

– Поздравляю!

– Спасибо! – отзеркалила улыбку Эрика. – Думала, что этого уже никогда не произойдет.

Бойд закатил глаза, но было видно, что он изо всех сил старался не улыбаться.

Стайлз прочистил горло.

– Это замечательно. Так вы, ребята, вместе со старшей школы?

– Он украл мое сердечко в первый же год старшей школы, – после этих слов Эрика звонка поцеловала Бойда в щеку. Тот даже бровью не повел.

Дерек фыркнул от смеха.

– Ну да, только сошлись вы на выпускном в последнем классе.

Стайлз хрюкнул, и Дерек все же решился посмотреть на него. Он попытался сделать это незаметно, но с треском провалился, так как парень чуть отодвинулся от него, закрываясь, словно выстраивая невидимую стену между ними.

Дерек пришел в замешательство. Странно, ведь прежде Стайлз был таким ярким, добрым и дружелюбным.

Бойд легонько пихнул Эрику.

– Скажи им.

Она улыбнулась.

– Знаю, мы встречаемся уже на протяжении многих лет, но мы давно сошлись на том, что сначала поженимся, а потом заведем детей. И да, мы были сильно удивлены, но, как оказалось, мы ждем ребенка. Я беременна. Сначала я рассказала об этом Бойду, а затем сделала ему предложение.

Бойд лучезарно улыбнулся ей в ответ.

– Я сказал «да».

– Так что сегодня я не буду пить вино, мне нельзя, – добавила Эрика.

Дерек протянул руку через стол и пожал небольшую ладошку Эрики.

– Ужасно рад за вас! – искренне сказал он, сияя улыбкой во все тридцать два.

– Вау, – вымолвил Стайлз, когда Дерек взглянул на него, глаза его горели от неподдельной радости. Вот он! Вот он – Стайлз с той самой вечеринки. – Когда вы узнали об этом?

Эрика покраснела.

– Вчера, – ответила девушка. – Мы знаем, что слегка форсируем события, но не могли держать все в себе.

Эрика и Бойд прикрыли глаза, чтобы сойтись в нежном поцелуе, и отчего-то этот момент выглядел слишком личным, слишком интимным. Дерек отвел взгляд. Вместо этого он посмотрел на Стайлза и попытался улыбнуться ему. Стайлз передернул плечами и вновь уставился в меню.

Даже после того, как был сделан заказ, они едва ли обмолвились словечком. Дерек сидел грустный и расстроенный, сцепив руки под столом, стараясь ни одним движением не выдать этого факта. Он был счастлив за своих друзей, рад, что у них скоро будет малыш, и совсем не хотел разрушать этот прекрасный момент лишь из-за того, что какой-то малознакомый ему человек не хотел с ним разговаривать.

– Стайлз, ты в порядке? – спросила Эрика. – Ты сегодня какой-то тихий.

– Ага, – сказал он, делая долгий глоток воды. Он попытался выдавить из себя улыбку. – Не обращайте на меня внимания, я думаю о дипломной работе.

Дерек чувствовал, что тот врет. Он не очень хорошо знал Стайлза, но знал  Эрику,  и то, как она тяжело вздохнула и поджала губы, подсказало ему: что-то не так. Дерек мудро решил не пытаясь влезть и выяснить, что происходит, он лишь осушил свой стакан до дна и поставил на стол.

– Мне пора, – наконец сказал он, доставая портмоне. Он кинул несколько банкнот на стол, и Эрика сразу же попыталась запихать их ему в карман пиджака. Дерек возмутился:

– Я могу заплатить.

– Ты всегда платишь.

Дерек пожал плечами.

– Ладно, – сдалась Эрика, закатив глаза. Дерек улыбнулся. – Мы хотели бы попросить вас обоих еще кое о чем. Знаю-знаю: у вас крайне много дел, но, ребят, вы всегда заняты. Потому меня вовсе не грызет совесть за то, что я прошу вас обоих стать шаферами и помочь нам с организацией свадьбы.

Стайлз сразу оживился.

– Правда?

Она засмеялась.

– Ну конечно, вы оба – мои любимчики.

Бойд многозначительно прочистил горло.

– За исключением Бойда. И нашего с ним ребенка.

Дерек ухмыльнулся.

– Вашего ребенка.

Он до сих пор не мог поверить в это.

– Когда свадьба? – спросил Стайлз.

Эрика закусила губу.

– Что ж. Я бы предпочла выйти замуж до того, как мое положение станет слишком уж очевидным. Так что, м-м-м, месяца через три?

Дерек моргнул.

– Оу, – протянул Стайлз. –  Настолько  скоро.

Эрика с Бойдом вновь посмотрели друг на друга с широкими улыбками на лицах. Они любили друг друга настолько давно и сильно, что у Дерека часто появлялось ощущение, что он что-то упускает. Его самые долгие отношения продержались от силы год.

– Мы знаем, – сказала она. – Я могла бы выйти за него хоть завтра, но мне хочется большую белую свадьбу.

Стайлз послал ей улыбку.

– Да, мы поможем, – он посмотрел на Дерека впервые за вечер. Земля не остановилась, не взорвалась и не разлетелась на кусочки. – Правда ведь?

Дерек кивнул.

– Разумеется.

Эрика растроганно всхлипнула и встала, чтобы заключить обоих в крепкие объятия.

***

Чуть ранее джип Стайлза сломался, и он уже было направился к машине Эрики, когда та вспомнила, что его дом находится по пути к жилищу Дерека. Луну закрыли темно-серые тяжелые облака, и Эрика попросила Дерека подбросить того до дома. Стайлз замер на этих словах, но не высказался против, пока они стояли на обочине.

– Машина стоит там, – тихо проговорил Дерек.

Стайлз стоял, засунув руки в карманы. Его плечи были напряжены, а взгляд стал острым, как только они остались вдвоем.

– Все в порядке. Я прогуляюсь.

Дерек уставился на него в ответ. Складывалось впечатление, что еще чуть-чуть – и Стайлз взорвется.

– Уже поздно, и я уверен, что идти далеко, – заявил Дерек, все еще не понимая причины холодности в свою сторону. Он хотел спросить  почему  и надеялся, что заслужил гребаное объяснение.

– Мне нравится ходить, – просто сказал Стайлз.

– Скоро пойдет дождь, – констатировал Дерек, делая шаг к Стайлзу. Он внимательно посмотрел на него. – Что… что происходит? Ты какой-то другой.

Стайлз не моргая смотрел в ответ.

– А ты не знаешь?

– Нет?

Когда парень спрятал лицо в ладонях, у Дерека было ровным счетом ноль идей насчет того, о чем тот думает. Они стояли в тишине. Потихоньку начал накрапывать дождь. Дерек поднял голову к небу и посмотрел на грозовые тучи, сгущавшиеся прямо над ними.

– Стайлз, – устало проговорил Дерек. – Просто позволь мне отвезти тебя домой.

Тот вздохнул. На его щеку упала капля.

– Ладно, хорошо, поехали.

Дерек выдохнул и направился к машине. Стайлз последовал за ним, садясь на пассажирское сидение. Дождь все усиливался. Дерек на миг замер перед тем, как сесть машину, голова шла кругом от догадок, почему Стайлз так себя ведет.

– Итак, – без выражения начал Стайлз. Он смотрел, как дворники ходят туда-сюда на лобовом стекле. – Получается, что ты не пытался обмануть меня. – Стайлз сузил глаза. – Даже несмотря на то, что ты был весь из себя такой « я не хочу говорить о работе ».

Дерек покрепче ухватился за руль. Ему совсем не нравилось, в какую сторону пошел их разговор.

– Ты адвокат.

– Да, – сказал Дерек раздраженно. – Я уже говорил тебе об этом.

– Вот только ты не упомянул, что ты тот самый адвокат, который ведет дело об ограблении универмага! – воскликнул Стайлз, тон его голоса повышался каждую минуту. – Ты защищаешь  убийцу .

Дерек почувствовал укол разочарования. Он знал, что есть люди, которые вовсе не рады тому, что он взялся за это дело, но мир не делится только лишь на белое и черное, кто-то должен был это сделать.

Стайлз выжидательно уставился на него.

– Ты будешь это отрицать? Будешь отрицать, что он убил человека?

– Я не могу обсуждать это с тобой, Стайлз, – ровным голосом сказал Дерек.

– Серьезно? – спросил он громко. – Это все, что ты хочешь мне сказать? Мой отец сейчас лежит в больнице из-за человека, которого ты защищаешь,  он мог умереть . Он все, что у меня осталось!

Дерека словно окатило ледяной водой.

Он не знал. Он бы вел себя иначе, если бы знал об этом, а сейчас ему стало тяжело на душе. Взглянув на Стайлза, он заметил на его щеках слезы, смешанные с каплями дождя. Тот тяжело дышал, и Дерек свернул на обочину.

Взгляд Стайлза стал жестким и неумолимым, он вцепился в сиденье так, словно изо всех сил пытался удержаться на месте, погрузив пальцы в недра искусственной кожи кресла.

– Мне жаль, Стайлз, – сказал Дерек. – Ты не должен был проходить через все это.

Стайлз зажмурился.

– Кто твой отец? – спросил Дерек.

Стайлз шмыгнул носом.

– Мой отец  шериф.

– О, – выдохнул Дерек. Он наблюдал за тем, как дыхание Стайлза выравнивается. – Так значит ты… Стайлз Стилински?

– Ага, – кивнул он. – Это я.

Дерек вздохнул, гадая, когда же его жизнь стала настолько сложной. Ему хотелось дотянуться до Стайлза и успокоить его, погладив по плечу или руке, но пришлось сдержаться. Дерек поколебался.

– Стайлз… честное слово, я не пытался ничего от тебя скрыть в ту ночь, когда мы познакомились. Мне жаль, что ты чувствовал себя обманутым.

Стайлз открыл глаза и настороженно посмотрел на Дерека.

– Окей, – сказал он с надрывом.

– Я слышал, что твой отец идет на поправку, – произнес он настолько мягко, насколько мог.

Стайлз кивнул.

– Все равно это было ужасно.

– Да, – просто сказал на это Дерек.

Стайлз вытер щеки и уставился в окно.

– Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, просто отвезти меня домой?

Дерек кивнул и завел машину. На протяжении всего пути к дому тишину прерывали лишь стук капель о стекло и ровный рев мотора. Дерек несколько раз порывался сказать что-нибудь, но каждый раз одергивал себя. Он остановился напротив дома Стайлза, и тот открыл пассажирскую дверь.

– Я пойму, если… если ты не захочешь вместе помогать организовывать свадьбу, – выдавил из себя Дерек. Стайлз посмотрел на него и затем вздохнул.

– Я бы очень не хотел подводить Эрику, да и к тому же у нас мало времени.

– Ты прав, мало, – на автомате подтвердил он, а потом задумался о причине. – Точно, ребенок. Потрясающие новости.

Стайлз никак не отреагировал на это, он вылез из машины и хлопнул дверью.

Дерек вздохнул и отправился домой. Он знал, не стоило и надеяться, и ощущение разочарованности – это лишь его вина, но он все равно чувствовал, что все его надежды обратились в пыль, развеянную по ночному прохладному небу.

***

Той ночью Дерек так и не смог уснуть. Он лежал и размышлял о своей работе, о том, почему он вообще этим занимается. Он думал о заплаканном лице Стайлза, о том, как тот не мог спокойно вдохнуть, не всхлипнув при этом. Хотел бы Дерек, чтобы у него был шанс разозлиться на кого-то, накричать после того, как застрелили его отца.

Дерек лег на бок и посмотрел на часы. Он жутко злился на себя из-за того, что лишался сна в раздумьях о едва знакомом человеке. Но почему же он не мог перестать думать о нем? Одного идеального вечера явно недостаточно для построения с кем-то жизни, и все же он представлял, как могла бы сложиться ситуация, в случае, если он не был адвокатом, не взялся за это дело и Стайлз его не ненавидел.

***

–Алло? – в голосе Дерека проскользнули тревожные нотки. Он знал, кто звонил, так как у него уже был записан этот номер. Но не звонил первым, поскольку не хотел напряжённости между ними, что сделало бы общение некомфортным для Стайлза.

Сначала была слышна лишь тишина, а затем в трубке раздалось:

– Привет. Это... м-м... Стайлз.

– Привет, Стайлз, – ответил Дерек максимально дружелюбно. Он прекратил все свои дела, хотя обычно во время разговора перебирал бумаги и делал пометки в блокноте.

– Думаю, нам стоит встретиться, – проговорил он. – Обсудить свадьбу.

Свадьба. Эрика уже выслала им список того, что было необходимо сделать. Место проведения свадьбы уже выбрано – задний двор дома бабушки Бойда, – и также она попросила их организовать вечеринку в честь помолвки, свадебный торт и поставку угощений. Номер Стайлза был указан в конце электронного сообщения.

– Хорошо, – согласился Дерек. – Если ты в этом уверен.

– Все в порядке.

– Ладно.

Короткая пауза.

– Эрика не доверяет нам принимать самостоятельные решения, она хочет нашей совместной работы.

– Ты не обязан проводить со мной время лишь потому, что так хочет Эрика. Она это переживет, – спокойно отозвался Дерек, глубоко в душе надеясь, что тот не последует его совету.

– Все нормально, – твердо заявил Стайлз. – Я сказал ей, что я в порядке, и тебе говорю то же самое. Так что расслабься.

Дерек не стал с ним спорить. Он посмотрел в календарь.

– Сегодня сможешь?

– Ага.

У Дерека не было времени на волнения о предстоящей встрече, так что день пролетел быстро. Он опаздывал всего на пять минут, когда наконец прибыл на место сбора, а затем он застыл прямо на входе в бургерную.

Сначала Стайлз позалипал в телефоне, затем посмотрел окно и потеребил салфетку. Он провел рукой по волосам, но создал еще больший хаос на голове. Потом его взгляд переместился на входную дверь, которую только что распахнул Дерек.

Стайлз весь подобрался и сжал губы. Весь его вид разительно отличался от того, что было минутой ранее, и Дерек подавил вздох перед тем, как сесть напротив него. Он чувствовал себя немного неуместно в этом месте в официальном костюме.

– Итак, – произнес Стайлз.

– Итак, – кивнул Дерек. Он хотел улыбнуться. Но не делает этого.

– Ты с работы? – спросил Стайлз.

– Да.

– Ты… выполнил все, что было нужно?

– Да.

– Виделся с клиентом?

Брови Дерека взлетели вверх.

– Ты правда хочешь знать?

Стайлз запнулся.

– Нет, – признал он и расслабился, а из его глаз исчез воинственный огонек.

Дерек коротко ему улыбнулся.

– Эй, – начал он. – Давай закажем что-нибудь поесть.

Стайлз кивнул, и атмосфера стала чуть менее напряженной, когда они нашли, чем занять руки. Стайлз смотрел то на него, то в сторону, словно не знал, куда же направить свой взгляд. Дереку было интересно, выглядел ли он так же со стороны?

Он прочистил горло.

– Расскажи мне о своей диссертации.

Стайлз вопросительно приподнял бровь.

– Ты правда хочешь знать?

– Да, вообще-то хочу.

– Это не свидание, – сказал ему на это Стайлз. – Так что вовсе необязательно обсуждать подобные вещи.

Дерек пристально на него посмотрел.

– Я знаю, что это не свидание. И знаю, что мы не обязаны разговаривать, но будет лучше, если мы все же сделаем это. Таким образом мы сможем обсудить свадьбу.

Стайлз набрал воздуха.

– Итак, что ты знаешь о машинном обучении?

Дерек отрицательно помотал головой и выслушал рассказ Стайлза о том, что тот создал приложение на основе машинного обучения, которое определяет все аллергии пользователя на основе данных о съеденной пище и проявившихся симптомах после приема еды. Рассказывал он долго, через двадцать минут все его пальцы оказались перепачканы в соусе, а бургер был съеден лишь наполовину.

Кровь прилила к лицу Стайлза.

– Ну, в общем, как-то так.

– Кажется, ты сможешь оказать людям реальную помощь благодаря этому приложению.

Стайлз улыбнулся. Это была еле заметная, но улыбка.

– В этом вся суть. Только вот сначала мне нужно разобраться с раздражающими руководителями.

– Раздражающие боссы бессмертны, – проворчал Дерек.

Стайлз рассмеялся и затем в изумлении замер. Покраснев, он принялся за еду и прикончил ее в два счета, а затем вытер перепачканные пальцы о салфетку.

– Свадьба, – выпалил он.

– Верно, – Дерек открыл письмо, которое отослала им Эрика.

С ним оказалось непросто – но и не ужасно. Стайлз не улыбался, не смеялся и не шутил, но он был весьма полезен в вопросах, с которыми им теперь приходилось разбираться. Ему на ум пришло несколько блестящих идей, и Дерек радовался, что ему не нужно заниматься всем этим в одиночку. Хотел бы Дерек, чтобы Стайлз дал себе свободы и получил удовольствие от процесса, но, похоже, не судьба.

Дерек улыбнулся про себя.

– Я скину тебе свое расписание на следующую неделю, но, скорее всего, тебе придется поговорить с моей ассистенткой.

– Твоей ассистенткой.

– Да.

Стайлз встряхнул головой и уставился на Дерека, пожав плечами.

– Эм, мой джип все еще не на ходу.

– Да?

Стайлз стиснул зубы.

– Я пока не могу позволить себе починить машину, потому в основном пользуюсь автобусом. Ты сможешь меня подхватить, чтобы мы вместе взглянули на места для вечеринки?

Глаза Дерека широко распахнулись.

– Ты уверен?

Стайлз цокнул.

– Хватит уже меня спрашивать об этом.

Дерек поколебался.

– Тебя подвезти сейчас?

– Хм, да? Если ты не слишком, – Стайлз облизнул губы, – занят.

Дерек проигнорировал намек на его работу.

– Десять минут ничего не изменят.

Они сели в машину, Стайлз врубил радио, тыкая по черным кнопкам, Дерек не стал его останавливать. Они не разговаривали, и Дерек довольно часто кидал взгляд на парня, размышляя, что, черт возьми, произойдет за пару месяцев их совместной деятельности?

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Стайлз, когда Дерек остановил машину, и вышел, прежде чем тот успел сказать «пока».

***

В первый день судебного процесса Дерек вышел в толпу, состоящую из фотографов и протестующих. Его клиент сделал заявление о своей невиновности, а все эти люди так и жаждали засадить его за решетку до конца жизни. Но Дерек изучил все улики, вернее, ту ничтожную часть, что имелась у прокурора, и полагал, что этого, скорее всего, не произойдет.

Дерек ловко увернулся от всех направленных в его сторону черных объективов камер и микрофонов, обогнул репортеров и сел в поджидающую его машину.

– Здравствуй, Ромео, – поприветствовал водителя Дерек. – В офис, пожалуйста.

– Принято, мистер Хейл, – ответил Ромео. Машина тронулась, аккуратно маневрируя среди разбушевавшейся толпы, стараясь не задеть тех, кто стоял на тротуаре. Дерек не посмотрел в окно, несмотря на приглушенные крики, доносившиеся до его ушей. Приехав в адвокатскую контору, Дерек начал раздавать указания своим младшим партнерам. Они все вместе без устали трудились в большом конференц-зале на пятом этаже, пока солнце не исчезло за горизонтом, а их глаза не начали слипаться от усталости и партнеры начали частенько поглядывать на часы.

Дерек встал.

– Спасибо за проделанную работу, – сказал он, собирая бумаги в одну стопку. Возможно, ему удастся поработать часок-другой дома. – Увидимся завтра.

Ответом ему послужили их неуверенные взгляды.

– Вы все можете идти по домам, – пояснил он. Он не собирался заставлять их оставаться в офисе допоздна, если сам он не делал того же. Возле входа в свой кабинет Дерек увидел поджидающую его Клэр.

– Клэр, я думал, что ты уже ушла, – удивился он.

Она устало улыбнулась.

– Я знаю, что если вы здесь, то и я тоже должна здесь находиться.

Он помотал головой.

– Ты не обязана этого делать.

Она пожала плечами.

– Это часть моей работы.

Дерек вздохнул. Ему следовало закончить собрание раньше, чтобы она со спокойной душой могла пойти домой, но, увы, часто объем работы оказывался настолько велик, что ему приходилось оставаться в офисе несколько дольше, хотя нормальные люди предпочитали проводить время с семьей.

– Я поговорила с вашим другом.

Он столкнулся с Клэр взглядом.

– Со Стайлзом?

– Да, – подтвердила она. У Дерека встал ком в горле, но он дождался, пока она продолжила. – Если заглянете в свое расписание, то увидите, что все ваши личные встречи внесены туда. Эрика мне выслала письмо с информацией по поводу свадьбы, так что я взяла на себя ответственность и нашла несколько вариантов места проведения вечеринки в честь помолвки, я договорилась о встрече с владельцами.

Дерек вздохнул с облегчением.

– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил он, – Но ты и правда не обязана разбираться еще и с моей личной жизнью.

Клэр засмеялась.

– Дерек, я знаю.

Дерек одарил ее улыбкой.

– Увидимся завтра.

***

Стайлз ждал его на тротуаре, замотанный в оранжевый шарф; его волосы растрепало ветром. Дерек опоздал буквально на пару минут, но все равно жутко злится на себя за то, что заставил Стайлза мерзнуть.

Стайлз запрыгнул в машину. Его щеки были розовыми от холода.

– Здравствуй, – первым поздоровался Дерек.

Стайлз посмотрел на него, а потом отвел взгляд.

– Привет, – наконец выдавил из себя он.

– Прости за опоздание.

Стайлз повел плечом.

– Как ты? – спросил Дерек.

– О, – протянул Стайлз. – Все хорошо.

– Как дела с диссертацией?

– Эм, неплохо, – ответил он. – Спасибо, что спросил.

Стайлз сложил руки на коленях и больше не заговаривал. Дерек хотел увидеть на его лице улыбку, услышать смех, но надежды рухнули, стоило звенящей тишине повиснуть между ними.

Он припарковал машину и вместе со Стайлзом направился к первому варианту проведения вечеринки. Им оказался темный бар, подсвеченный неоновыми красными огнями; вдоль стены расположилась длинная барная стойка. Музыка била по ушам, но когда они зашли в приватную комнату, то почти все звуки отрезало от них, лишь только стоило закрыть дверь.

Стайлз оглянулся.

– Места маловато, – вынес вердикт он.

– Сколько Эрика планирует позвать народу?

– Где-то около пятидесяти человек.

Дерек кивнул.

– Тогда, быть может, рассмотрим другие варианты?

– Ага.

Они сели в машину и направились в новое место – и так раз за разом. Дерек пытался придумать тему для разговора, чтобы понизить градус неловкости между ними и заставить Стайлза идти рядом, а не на расстоянии несколько шагов, как сейчас, но он так и не нашел, что сказать, продолжив маяться от назойливого ощущения, что Стайлз прожигает взглядом его шею.

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, но тот уставился на свои ботинки. Неужели он не помнит того прекрасного вечера, который они провели вместе?

– Вот это вроде ничего, – заметил Стайлз.

– Да, – согласился Дерек, осматривая отделанные деревом стены, волшебные светильники и открытые стеклянные двери, ведущие в небольшой садик во внутреннем дворе, из которого доносилось журчание фонтана.

– Зал хороший, а еще они помогают в организации фуршета, – продолжил Стайлз. – Вот только цены за их услуги немного выходят за рамки бюджета Эрики.

Дерек покачал головой.

– Об этом не беспокойся, я покрою разницу.

Стайлз отвернулся от него, но в темном отражении стекла Дерек увидел, как тот закатил глаза и сунул руки в карманы.

– Итак, – начал Стайлз непринуждённо, когда они вышли на улицу. Воздух между ними едва ли не пульсировал, – Не виновен, а?

Дерек остановился и ответил ему:

– Да.

Стайлз стиснул зубы.

– Ну конечно, – пробормотал Стайлз. – Просто, когда я думаю, что ты мог быть…

Дерек пристально уставился на него.

– Мог быть что?

– Когда я думаю, что ты мог быть порядочным человеком, происходит такое.

Дерек выдохнул, из его рта пошел пар. Он пытался помнить о том факте, что Стайлз, технически, одна из жертв и имеет право обижаться и переживать, но об этом довольно просто забыть, когда тебя обвиняют в том, что ты плохой человек.

– Стайлз, – сказал он, неуловимо выделив имя особым тоном.

Глаза Стайлза яростно заблестели.

– Не говори мое имя так, словно я ничего не знаю. Я знаю больше, чем ты думаешь, благодаря тому, что мой отец шериф, – Стайлз запнулся. – Вернее, был им, больше работать он уже не в состоянии.

–Я не имею права говорить на эту тему, – он действительно не мог продолжать этот разговор из-за закона о неразглашении информации, но также еще и из страха, что если они увязнут в споре, то Стайлз будет думать о нем еще хуже.

– Верно, – сказал Стайлз. – Ты не имеешь права говорить о том, как два парня вломились в магазин, угрожали людям, убили человека, а затем заявили, что они, нахуй, не виноваты.

Клиент Дерека дружил или по крайней мере был знаком с человеком, организовавшим ограбление, доставшим огнестрельное оружие и начавшим стрельбу. Клиент Дерека же думал, что они просто своруют несколько пар дорогой обуви, выставленных на витрине, дело на пару минут, туда и обратно, без какого-либо шума и последствий.

Но у того, другого парня был иной план, и так уж вышло, что он погиб в перестрелке с полицией. Мертвых, увы, к ответу призвать невозможно.

– Стайлз, – повторил снова он и уверенно направился к машине. – Ты можешь говорить что угодно, но я не стану с тобой этого обсуждать.

– Я могу говорить не переставая целую вечность, – пообещал Стайлз, теперь уже спокойно идя рядом с Дереком. Он говорил очень громко и знал  больше , чем ему следовало, но Дерек был крепким орешком, он не выказал удивления, на его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.

Дерек открыл машину и стал ждать. Стайлз бросался обвинениями, словно камнями, но даже это было куда лучше той прохладцы, с которой он держался, его коротких ответов и вялых высказываний. Их разделял автомобиль, но Дерек все равно старался изо всех сил не пялиться и не восхищаться остротой скул Стайлза и его яркими глазами.

– Почему ты ничего не говоришь? – возмутился Стайлз. – Словно пытаешься сделать все для того, чтобы я думал о тебе плохо.

Дерек вздохнул.

– Похоже, ты уже составил мнение обо мне.

Стайлз неуютно поежился.

– Нет… пока?

– Я все никак не могу понять, почему ты так злишься на меня, – выпалил Дерек. – Ты был бы настолько же зол на любого другого адвоката, взявшегося за это дело?

Стайлз сразу же сдулся, опуская глаза.

– Мне кажется… – проговорил он тихо, и Дерек даже задержал дыхание, лишь бы не пропустить, что тот скажет. – Мне кажется, я бешусь из-за того, что хотел бы, чтобы ты мне нравился. Но я так не могу.

– О, – только и сказал Дерек.

Стайлз потер лицо ладонями, смотря куда-то вдаль, а затем вновь повернулся к Дереку.

– Да уж.

На мгновение что-то в душе Дерека радостно встрепенулось, а затем тяжело рухнуло. Стайлз больше никогда им не заинтересуется, но в то же время ему было приятно осознавать тот факт, что когда-то Стайлз хотел его.  Я ему нравился, нравился, но больше нет.

– Мне не следовало вываливать это на тебя, – покачал головой Стайлз. – Просто игнорируй меня. Игнорируй то, что я сказал.

Затем он уселся в машину, оставив Дерека снаружи, в голове у того творился настоящий хаос.

Дерек занял водительское место и включил радио. Стайлз отвернулся от него, уставившись в окно и подперев голову рукой. Дереку очень не нравилось то, насколько неуютно Стайлз чувствовал себя рядом с ним.

Он хотел бы проигнорировать неудачное признание Стайлза, нет, правда, но как это возможно, если все, о чем он мог думать в редкие моменты тишины и спокойствия, это молодой человек, сидящий на пассажирском сидении рядом с ним?

***

Дерек встретился с клиентом, а затем, раньше обычного, поехал домой. Вечером должна была состояться вечеринка в честь помолвки, поэтому он провел перед зеркалом  слишком много времени, укладывая волосы. Он расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на кофте так, чтобы была видна некоторая растительность на груди, и, разумеется, в это время задней мыслью он думал о Стайлзе.

Их последний разговор всплывал в голове снова и снова, как бы сильно он ни пытался забыть о нем. Он хочет выглядеть хорошо. Выглядеть как человек, который умеет расслабляться, а не только работать.

– Ничего себе! – сказала Эрика, увидев его. Она приподняла бровь. – Это самая обтягивающая вещь у тебя в гардеробе?

Дерек одернул зеленую хенли и осмотрелся вокруг. Стайлза пока не было видно.

– Эм, – неуверенно протянул он. – Думаешь, перебор?

Эрика оскалила зубы.

– Дерек, ты выглядишь чрезвычайно хорошо. Как и всегда.

Он прикусил губу.

– Спасибо, – ответил Дерек смущенно и улыбнулся ей. – Поздравляю с помолвкой, – он достал из-за спины небольшую коробочку с золотым бантом и вручил ее Эрике.

– Дерек! – воскликнула девушка, принимая подарок. – Не стоило. Вы со Стайлзом и так помогли мне с организацией этой вечеринки.

Дерек пожал плечами.

– Женишься лишь раз.

Эрика засмеялась, запрокинув голову назад.

– Ну, в этом весь смысл.

Дерек фыркнул от смеха.

– Я знаю парочку хороших адвокатов, занимающихся бракоразводными процессами, – в шутку предложил он, на что Эрика закатила глаза и несильно стукнула его в плечо. Обняв его напоследок, девушка развернулась – ослепительно прекрасная в своем ярко-красном платье – и пошла встречать других гостей.

Когда Дерек остался наедине с самим с собой, то понял, что знает не так уж и много друзей Эрики и Бойда. Он медленно обошел комнату, желая начать с кем-нибудь разговор, но его остановило странное чувство, будто о нем шепчутся.

Он заметил Стайлза – того единственного, кого он знал – и вздохнул с облегчением.

– Стайлз, – в знак приветствия сказал Дерек.

Тот быстро оглядел Дерека с головы до ног.

– Дерек, – кивнул он. – Ты сегодня рано.

– Да, – Дерек улыбнулся Стайлзу.

– Что ж, напитки вон там.

Он посмотрел туда, куда ему указали, а когда повернулся обратно, то увидел лишь спину уходящего от него Стайлза. Дерек вздохнул, чувствуя себя немного расстроенно, хотя прекрасно понимал, что это две абсолютно разные вещи – когда кто-то хотел бы, чтобы ты ему нравился и на самом деле нравиться этому самому человеку.

Дерек не горел желанием смотреть, как парень уходит от него, потому он принял предложение и отправился к бару. Он улыбнулся высокой блондинке, стоящей с бокалом шампанского в руке.

– Добрый вечер, – кивнул он ей.

Блондинка уже хотела было улыбнуться, когда осознала, кто перед ней стоит.

– Ты – Дерек Хейл.

Его улыбка увяла.

– Да, – подтвердил он.

Свободную руку она положила себе на бедро и, задрав подбородок, сказала:

– Ты не должен здесь находиться – с твоей стороны это крайне бестактно.

Дерек предпочел не встревать в конфликт – все-таки он юрист и зарабатывает на этом деньги, – однако большая часть людей слишком упрямы. Он извинился и направился в другую сторону, но девушка остановила его, вцепившись своими наманикюренными пальчиками в его руку.

– Ты же знаешь, что сын шерифа здесь, так? – прошипела она. – Из-за тебя будет скандал.

Дереку было глубоко насрать, кто эта девица, он уже привык к незнакомцам, открыто выказывающим отношение к его работе, например, недавно его отказались обслуживать в ресторане, но как только она упомянула имя Стайлза, ему захотелось выяснить как можно больше.

Женщина приняла любопытство на его лице за удивление.

– Понял теперь? – скривила она губы. – На твоем месте я бы свалила.

– Благодарю за совет, – безэмоционально поблагодарил он и ушел, не взяв напитка.

Вечер продолжался, и ему приходилось извиняться и уходить от разговоров, перерастающих в споры по поводу ограбления. Он не жалел о том, что взялся за это дело, но оно преследовало его, словно тень, нигде не удавалось скрыться от него.

– Дерек, куда ты? – спросил Бойд, схватив его за руку. Дерек вздохнул.

– Я приношу свои извинения, – он запустил руку в волосы. – Это должен быть праздник в вашу честь, а все обсуждают дело.

Бойд слабо улыбнулся ему.

– Да, – мягко подтвердил он. – Я это заметил.

Дерек опустил взгляд.

– Веселитесь, ребята, – наконец выдавил он. – Я… я хочу быть здесь, правда хочу, но…

– Останешься послушать речи? – перебил его Бойд.

Дерек кивнул.

– Так уж и быть.

Бойд благодарно улыбнулся, а затем Дерек ушел в садик с фонтаном, где спрятался совсем как в ночь их знакомства со Стайлзом. Снаружи было очень хорошо, на небе виднелась россыпь звезд, но Дерек все равно ощущал легкую прохладу.

Дерек попросил Клэр освободить ему время в расписании, чтобы он смог провести время с друзьями, порадоваться их счастью, но, возможно, он просил слишком много?

– Хей.

Стайлз резко обернулся на звук голоса Стайлза.

– Эрика послала меня за тобой, – пояснил свое появление Стайлз. – Время толкать речь.

Дерек кивнул и поднялся на ноги. К его удивлению, Стайлз не ушел, дождался его, а затем они вместе зашли в комнату.

– Что-то будешь говорить сегодня? – наконец поинтересовался Стайлз.

– Лучше бы мне этого не делать, – кратко ответил он.

– Да, похоже, малоприятная компания, – сказал Стайлз, и это могло означать лишь то, что он заметил все провальные попытки Дерека завести разговор. Дерек ничего не ответил. – Видел, как ты говорил с Гретой.

– С кем? – сконфуженно спросил Дерек.

– О, м-м, с моей бывшей. Блондинка, белое платье… Вы, вроде, были около бара?

Дерек выдохнул: очевидно, что Стайлз наблюдал за ним тогда, вполне вероятно, что он делал это на протяжении всего вечера. Сначала его взволновало такое предположение, но затем он понял, что Стайлз видел всех людей, которые начинали с ним ссору, так что это могло означать, что он следил для того, чтобы избегать его.

Сердце Дерека неприятно защемило.

– Она выглядела обеспокоенной за тебя, – подметил он сдержанно.

– Точно, – Стайлз провел рукой по волосам, а затем уставился на Дерека. Сам же Дерек смотрел куда-то поверх его головы, хотя ему очень хотелось посмотреть на Стайлза. – Пойду скажу пару слов.

– Удачи, – кивнул Дерек.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он и вновь покинул его.

Дерек встал в укромном углу комнаты, подальше от огней, скрестив руки на груди. Эрика выглядела прекрасно в этом красном платье, и каждый раз она привлекала к себе внимание своими шутками и громким, задорным смехом.

– Доброго всем вечера! – начала она. – Спасибо всем, что пришли сегодня. И отдельное спасибо Дереку со Стайлзом за организацию этого мероприятия. Она окинула взглядом толпу. – Где вы, кстати?

Стайлз вскинул руку где-то в передней части комнаты, в то время как Дерек нерешительно поднял руку откуда-то сзади. Эрика лучезарно улыбнулась им обоим и испустила вздох облегчения, когда обнаружила Дерека в толпе. Черт, нужно перестать заставлять друзей волноваться за него.

Вскоре микрофон оказался в руках у Стайлза.

– Привет, – поздоровался со всеми парень. – Я Стайлз. Самыми лучшими историями я поделюсь на свадьбе, но, эм, поверьте, парочка про запас у меня имеется.

Стайлз говорил, толпа смеялась, даже Дерек не смог сдержать улыбку. Стайлза было невероятно приятно слушать, он такой живой и веселый, и Дерек наконец видел его таким, каким он был во время их первой встречи, разве что теперь Стайлз был в тысячу раз привлекательнее, чем тогда.

Дерек никак не мог понять, как, после всего, что между ними было, Стайлз все еще продолжал нравится ему. Он был холоден с ним, и Дерек понимал  почему , он знал, что иногда люди нравятся за то, какие они, а не за то, как ты себя чувствуешь рядом с ними.

Как только Стайлз закончил речь и попрощался, он чмокнул Эрику в щеку.

– Тебе понравилась речь Стайлза? – спросила его Эрика.

– Да, – ответил он, улыбаясь.

– У него хорошо получается давать речи, – подтвердила она. – Но пусть тебя это не останавливает.

– Ты о чем?

– Ну, знаешь, твоей речи шафера.

– О, нет, – сказал Дерек. Он совсем забыл об этом.

– О, да, – с широкой ухмылкой на лице протянула Эрика.

– Я плох в таких вещах.

Она пожала плечами.

– Ты часто выступаешь перед публикой.

Дерек фыркнул:

– Я… я не умею быть забавным, – признал наконец он. – И тебе об этом известно.

– Известно, – не отрицала она, отвечая дерзко, как и всегда. Дерек покачал головой. Эрика крепко его обняла и, он понял, что рад был провести время с друзьями и помогать им со свадьбой. Отстранившись, Эрика посмотрела на него с нежностью: – Послушай, Стайлз может рассказать классную историю, и он потрясающий друг, но тебя мы знаем почти всю нашу жизнь, Дерек. Ты справишься.

Он улыбнулся ей в ответ.

– Хорошо.

Улыбка Эрики чуть померкла.

– Я пыталась познакомить вас на протяжении многих месяцев, да вот все не выпадало подходящего момента, а потом, увы.

– Потом мой клиент якобы выстрелил в его отца.

– Якобы? – переспросила она, приподнимая бровь.

Дерек мотнул головой из стороны в сторону.

– Давай не будем об этом, – попросил он, и Эрика кивнула.

– Еще раз спасибо огромное за сегодня, – сердечно сказала она, и они разошлись, помахав друг другу на прощание. Дерек в последний раз осмотрел комнату в поисках Стайлза, но так и не нашел его.

***

Стоило только судье скрыться за дверью, как зал, где проходило судебное заседание, взорвался различными звуками: зашуршала одежда, тихие шепотки превращались в громкие обсуждения. Клиента Дерека вывели из зала офицеры; тот прятал самодовольную усмешку за широкими плечами. Дерек убрал документы и пошел к выходу мимо рядов людей – главное смотреть прямо, не обращая ни на кого внимания.

– Прошло хорошо, – сказала Клэр уже в холле. Она передала ему бутылку воды, Дерек взял ее, кинув на женщину благодарный взгляд.

– Да, – согласно кивнул он. В мыслях он все еще обдумывал свою линию опроса, быть может, следовало затронуть какие-то иные рычаги воздействия. Дереку не всегда удавалось уловить настроение присяжных по выражению их лиц, но, кажется, нескольких из них он все же смог убедить, так как они кивали в знак поддержки во время его речи. В любом случае скоро все выяснится.

Клэр улыбнулась.

– Вас ожидает машина, – деловым тоном оповестила она, шагая сбоку от него. – У вас сегодня еще две встречи. Извините, знаю, что вы пробыли весь день в суде, но я никак не могла их перенести.

– Не переживай на этот счет, – Дерек потер виски пальцами. – Это касается того дела pro bono (прим.пер. оказание юридической помощи на безвозмездной основе)?

Клэр кивнула.

– Не хочу откладывать это дело в долгий ящик, – заявил Дерек.

– Разумеется, – сказала она, а затем что-то привлекло ее внимание. – Это случайно не ваш друг?

Дерек оглянулся через плечо, и его взгляд сразу же выхватил в толпе знакомый разворот плеч, клетчатую рубашку и хаос на голове. Стайлз не видел его, с улыбкой придерживая дверь для кого-то. Дерек быстро отвернулся, чтобы Стайлз, не дай бог, не заметил, как он уставился на него.

Дерек выдохнул. Итак, он был здесь.

– Я видела его в зале суда.

– Это сын шерифа, – признался Дерек.

Клэр удивленно моргнула:

– Правда? Это ведь с ним вы все это время занимались организацией свадьбы?

Дерек коротко ей кивнул, и она, заметив толику скованности в его движениях, просто оставила его в покое. Иметь Клэр на своей стороне – большая удача, она всегда предугадывала его пожелания, хранила спокойствие и являлась единственным его другом в адвокатской фирме.

Стоило им выйти на улицу, как их с Клэр обступила толпа репортеров, но Дерек решительно отказывал в ответах на любые вопросы. Он ускорил шаг, Клэр следовала за ним, и когда они оказались в машине, то вздохнули с облегчением.

– Привет, Ромео.

– Сэр, – поприветствовал его водитель и вырулил в сторону от беснующейся толпы. Путь до фирмы занимал совсем немного времени, но Дерек позволил себе погрезить о Стайлзе – его глаза светились, и он находился в прекрасном расположении духа. Дерек порадовался, что не заметил его в зале суда, иначе бы отвлекался на него все время. Да, Стайлз, он такой –  отвлекающий .

Дерек вздохнул. Позднее этим вечером они встретятся по поводу свадьбы, и он сможет задать вопросы. Вот только он совсем не уверен в том, что хочет услышать ответы.

Когда он добрался до фирмы, то выяснилось, что коллеги уже знали о положении дел: он принимал поздравления и дружеские похлопывания.

Вот только он очень сомневался, что Стайлз будет так же впечатлен его успехом.

***

Дерек, засунув руки в карманы, ждал Стайлза возле пекарни; приятный морозный ветерок ласкал его кожу. Хозяева магазина любезно согласились впустить их после закрытия, сам же Дерек до смерти устал. Последние недели в режиме нон-стоп выдались жутко изнуряющими и все, чего ему хотелось, – это рухнуть в постель.

– Привет, – запыхавшись, выдохнул Стайлз, подбежав к Дереку. – Я опоздал.

Его голос звучал так искренне, что Дерек слегка улыбнулся.

– Ничего. Пойдем?

Как только они вошли, их обдало теплым воздухом, в котором витали божественные ароматы. На витринах расположились пол дюжины самых разнообразных тортов: ванильных, лимонных, шоколадных, и все они стояли на китайских светло-голубых блюдах. Рот Дерека наполнился слюной, а желудок совершил кульбит, и тогда он осознал, что пропустил ужин. Он сделал шаг навстречу аппетитным тортам, но застыл, стоило ему увидеть пялящуюся на него девушку в фартуке.

– Ох, – выдохнула она вместо приветствия. Дерек опять засунул руки в карманы, было очевидно, что она узнала о нем из новостей.

– Что-то не так? – спросил Стайлз у нее, приподняв бровь.

– Нет-нет! – воскликнула наконец девушка. – Присаживайтесь.

Дерек сидел тише воды ниже травы, в то время как Стайлз с легкостью завел разговор, и по мере того, как девушка рассказывала о разных видах тортов и начинках, задавал уточняющие вопросы. Она все еще бросала на него косые взгляды, что заставило Стайлза поступить так же, и такого внимания к своей персоне Дерек точно не желал.

– Вот, – Стайлзу дали кусок на пробу, и он придвинул его к Дереку. – Попробуй этот.

– Спасибо, – кивнул Дерек и откусил от торта: фруктовый вкус растекся по языку. – Неплохо.

– Да? – переспросил Стайлз, смотря прямо на него. Наклонив голову, он подметил: – Ты сегодня тихий.

– У меня и в планах такого не было, – ответил Дерек.

Стайлз слабо улыбнулся. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но быстро растерял всю уверенность и закрыл его. Дерек догадывался, о чем тот хочет поговорить, но сейчас он был не в настроении для этого. Он еще раз откусил кусок, уронив пару крошек на стол.

– Знаю, он вкусный, – согласился Стайлз. – Но посмотри на все эти торты – тебе не стоит есть еще кусочек, иначе ты не сможешь попробовать все остальные.

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, вальяжно расположившегося на стульях.

– Кажется, сейчас должна прозвучать шутка о попытке усидеть на двух стульях, – сказал Дерек, после чего на лице Стайлза расползлась широкая улыбка. Ему было очень приятно осознавать, что он смог заставить того улыбнуться.

Стайлз склонил свою голову и доброжелательно сказал:

– Разумеется.

Дерек выпрямился на стуле.

– Как учеба?

– Напряженно.

– Да?

– Эм, ага, – Стайлз облизал свои губы. – Я тестировал свой проект и получил позитивный фидбэк, однако я все еще совершенствую алгоритм изучения.

– Звучит очень по-технически.

– Наверное, – пожал он плечами. – Еще мне нужно поработать над интерфейсом. Иначе какой смысл в том, что приложение в техническом плане крутое, но люди не могут понять, как им пользоваться?

Дерек кивнул и спросил еще о паре вещей. Конечно, они ожидал куда большей враждебности, но заметил, что с каждым новым кусочком торта они все больше расслаблялись. Стайлз чаще улыбался. И смеялся тоже чаще – услада для ушей Дерека. Стайлза интересовало его мнение, пусть даже всего лишь о красном бархатном торте, тему же работы Дерека они старательно избегали.

– Тебя сегодня подвезти? – спросил Дерек, когда они вышли из магазина.

– Да, спасибо, было бы здорово.

Дерек кивнул, и они, как во все предыдущие разы, пошли к машине бок о бок. Вокруг стояла звенящая тишина, Дерек мог слышать их шаги, шуршание куртки Стайлза и заметил кое-что еще. Стайлз смотрел на него так часто, что Дерек не выдержал, остановился и повернулся к Стайлзу. Тот уставился на него в ответ.

– Ты был на судебном заседании.

– Ты видел меня? – Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, когда Дерек кивнул. Дерек ждал, пока тот соберется с мыслями. – Да, был. Ты отказался говорить со мной на эту тему, так что я пошел туда.

– И что? – резко спросил Дерек. – Узнал, что хотел?

– Я… Я не знаю, – немного неуверенно сказал он. – Ты хороший адвокат.

Дерек не поблагодарил его за комплимент. В этот раз ему повезло, он действительно был хорош, но бывали дни, когда все шло из рук вон плохо.

– Дерек, ты мог бы делать что-то стоящее, помогать людям, а не растрачивать свой талант на этого парня!

– Ничего я не растрачиваю, – гневно сверкнул глазами он. – Кто-то должен выполнить эту работу, так вот, я ее выполняю.

Дерек хотел отвернуться, но Стайлз мягко схватил его за запястье. По его телу словно пустили электрические заряды.

– Дерек, пожалуйста, – умоляюще попросил его Стайлз.

– Я не должен ни перед кем оправдываться. Я абсолютно уверен, что ты знаешь, как работает наша система правосудия, Стайлз.

– Да, но… – замешкался на секунду Стайлз. – Ты ведь можешь представлять в буквальном смысле кого угодно другого.

Дерек приблизился к нему, и Стайлзу пришлось чуть задрать голову, чтобы продолжить удерживать с ним зрительный контакт.

– Стайлз?

– Да? – сглотнул он. Дерек проследил за движением его адамова яблока.

– То, что ты  хочешь, чтобы я тебе нравился не означает, что я стану менять карьерный путь ради тебя.

Стайлз, до этого момента державший запястье Дерека, резко оттолкнул его от себя, словно обжегшись.

– Это не… Я не… – от возмущения он не мог найти слов. – Ты просто бесишься.

– О, то есть из нас именно я взбешен?

– Отлично, – Стайлз ткнул пальцем Дереку в грудь, и тот схватил его за руку. Неожиданно они поняли, что стоят едва ли в полушаге друг от друга. – Я всего лишь хотел обсудить это с тобой, но, видимо, мое мнение о тебе никогда не поменяется.

Слова, слетевшие с языка Стайлза, дали Дереку понять причину приступа дружелюбия в этот вечер – он хотел его в чем-то убедить и таким образом наладить их отношения. Сердце Дерека замерло на секунду, но он выдохнул, прекрасно понимая, что их конфликт просто так не погасить.

– Ты не сможешь изменить мое мнение, – тихо сказал Дерек. Он знал, почему делает то, что делает.

– Ладно, – зло выплюнул Стайлз, сверкая на него своими глазами.

Дерек успел подумать, что на этом все, им больше нечего сказать друг другу, но никто из них не сделал шага назад, и он не был уверен, что хотел бы это сделать. Стайлз с силой стиснул челюсть, очевидно, что ему было что сказать.

Вместо этого он поцеловал Дерека.

Дерек предвидел его действия – словно они были неизбежны – и сразу же ответил на поцелуй. Это было похоже на какое-то сбивающее с толку помутнение, но все же он не хотел, чтобы оно заканчивалось. Он притянул Стайлза к себе ближе, сталкиваясь с ним языком. Дерек думал об этом. Считал, что такого никогда не случится. Дерек почувствовал, как лёгкое возбуждение растеклось по телу, когда Стайлз провел руками по его груди, огладил плечи и затем сомкнул пальцы у него за головой.

Дерек оттолкнул Стайлза, и тот споткнулся обо что-то. Все закончилось так же быстро, как и началось.

– Больше не делай так, – жестко сказал Дерек, отступая назад. Он вытер рот рукой. – Знаю, ты думаешь, что я… – он запнулся. В голове образовалась пустота. – И потом вот это… Не знаю, что это вообще было.

Он рискнул взглянуть на Стайлза и увидел, как щеки того приобрели нежно-розовый оттенок.

– Ты поцеловал меня в ответ, – жалко выдавил он.

– Потому что ты мне нравишься! – крикнул Дерек, наконец взрываясь. – Ты нравишься мне, но не беспокойся, не думаю, что я вдруг ни с того ни с сего понравился тебе, – укоризненно сказал он и уставился на Стайлза, словно ожидал ответа. Стайлз опустил глаза –  ну разумеется.  Дерек этого и ожидал, но до последнего надеялся, что окажется не прав. – Не целуй меня,  если ты этого действительно не хочешь.

– Дерек…

Он помотал головой. У него не было желания выслушивать все это. Он подбросил его до дома, как делал все разы до этого, тронувшись с места слишком резко, отчего шины издали визг. Дерек сдерживал желание потрогать свои губы, ибо он до сих пор ощущал на них вкус Стайлза.

– Прости меня, – сказал Стайлз, когда они только подъехали к его дому. – Я не знал, что ты ко мне чувствуешь.

– Правда, что ли? – из груди Дерека вырвался невеселый смешок.

Стайлз сглотнул.

– Мне следовало догадаться.

– Забудь об этом.

– Эм, – еле слышно промычал Стайлз. – Окей.

Стайлз открыл дверь машины и замер в нерешительности. Дерек ждал, одновременно желая придвинуться и поцеловать Стайлза, и в то же время он с ужасом ожидал их будущих встреч. Стайлз скривился и наконец ушел.

***

Сегодня не могу появиться. Ты должен пойти на встречу с организатором банкета без меня.

Да, Дерек понимал, что некрасиво все отменять в последний момент, – он даже не потрудился извиниться за это. Он не хотел провести еще один вечер в компании Стайлза, лелея при этом несбыточные мечты о чем-то особенном между ними, хотя список, почему глупо вообще мечтать об этом, продолжал расти. И теперь, когда бы Дерек ни думал о том, как они сначала поругались, а затем поцеловались, и последующей собственной вспышки негодования ( Ты мне нравишься! Ты мне нравишься!) , он всегда отчаянно краснел. Было намного проще, когда он знал, что их общение никак не повлияет на их жизнь.

На его сообщение Стайлз ответил максимально лаконично:  Окей.

На душе сразу заскреблись кошки, и Дерек отшвырнул телефон в сторону. Господи, теперь невозможно узнать, что Стайлз о нем думает. Весь день он просидел на нервах, аж до трясучки, постоянно что-то делая и трогая, а его мысли превратились в жужжащий рой и мешали сосредоточиться на чем-то – дошло до того, что слова начали перед ним расплываться, затем снова обретать четкость и опять расплываться.

Дерек заставил себя остаться на работе и смотрел, как гаснет свет в соседних офисах, пустеют улицы и загораются одинокие фонари, освещая тротуар. Он вновь прочитал полный список смертей, нанесенного ущерба и серьезность ранений, полученных шерифом, отцом Стайлза, который был вынужден теперь с этим жить. Дерек прекрасно помнил злость Стайлза: как тот поджал губы, как напряжены были его плечи и его взгляд, такой яркий, но совершенно потерянный. Он мог представить ту боль, что Стайлз испытал, когда ему сообщили новости об отце, как он чувствовал себя, не зная, жив тот или мертв.

Дерек очень не хотел превращаться в бесчувственную машину. Часто он боролся с жестокой реальностью, с которой сталкивался, работая с людьми, которых он должен был защищать, и преступлениями, которые они совершили, однако он верил в право представления, потому старался не дать этим чувствам воздействовать на него каким-либо образом, отодвигал их на второй план и делал все, чтобы стать лучшим адвокатом для своего клиента. Но из-за влияния Стайлза и случившегося между ними поцелуя, все границы, установленные им самим, потихоньку рушились.

Недолго думая, Дерек собрал вещи и поехал к Эрике. Когда дверь открылась, он увидел Эрику в серой пижаме, похоже, только из душа, так как ее волосы были мокрыми.

– Ты не ходил на встречу с организатором банкета, – сказала Эрика с порога, как только увидела, кто пришел.

Дерек стушевался и сделал шаг назад. Он попытался придумать внятный ответ, но не смог, так как был совсем не готов к тому, что к его приезду Эрика уже будет знать о его отсутствии там.

Эрика сощурилась, и стало ясно, что до нее дошло, в чем дело.

– Ладно, проходи, – бросила она, развернувшись и направившись в кухню. Дерек проследовал за ней. Он не знал, сколько Эрике известно о них со Стайлзом, но что-то подсказывало ему, что немного.

Дерек снял пальто и повесил его на вешалку. Пока Эрика готовила ему чай, он боролся с зевотой.

– Где Бойд? – поинтересовался он.

– Спит. Уже заполночь, – ответила она. Дерек стоял прислонившись к столешнице и наблюдал за медленными передвижениями Эрики по кухне. – Ты с работы?

Дерек кивнул.

– Клэр пообещала мне выкидывать тебя с работы всякий раз, когда ты остаешься там после девяти.

– Она пыталась.

Эрика вздохнула.

– Кажется, Стайлз зол на тебя. Полагаю, по этой причине ты здесь?

– Просто хотел повидаться с тобой, – тихо признался Дерек.

Было видно, как Эрика пыталась не улыбаться.

– Я польщена, – сказала она. – Что-то случилось? Не в твоих правилах так вот отменять встречу. Ты обычно просто… делаешь все сам, не поручая кому-то заниматься делом.

Дерек вздохнул и положил сахар в чай.

– На работе завал, – он использовал это оправдание очень часто, только на этот раз он был не совсем искренен, и Эрика, конечно же, заметила разницу.

– Дерек, – с нажимом сказала она и выжидающе на него уставилась.

– Работа  сложная , – наконец сознался он. – Не из-за того, что приходится частенько задерживаться, а из-за… внимания.

Он остановил свой выбор именно на этом слове, хотя оно было самым нейтральным и не показывало настоящего положения дел – о том, как люди относились к нему из-за дела. Дерек посылал Клэр за ланчем для себя, а еще начал делать покупки продуктов в режиме “онлайн”. Он больше не бегал по утрам через город, вместо этого он направлялся в заповедник, подальше от глазеющих на него людей.

После непродолжительной паузы Эрика спросила:

– И Стайлз – один из людей, усложняющих тебе жизнь?

Дерек почувствовал, как его щеки обожгло. Оставалось надеяться, что Эрика спишет это на волнение и усталость.

– Думаю, я не очень ему нравлюсь.

– Из-за дела?

Дерек кивнул.

– Я спрашивала его, станет ли это проблемой, и он сказал “нет”... – начала Эрика, чуть нахмурившись. Она уперла руки в боки и приобрела максимально грозный вид, ее поза так и кричала о том, что она готова сейчас же, в таком виде как есть – босая и в пижаме – пойти защищать своего друга.

– Это… вовсе не проблема, – на это Эрика недоверчиво хмыкнула. – Я имею в виду, он отчужденный. Он не груб со мной. Стайлз нормальный.

И замечательный, когда забывает, что должен не любить Дерека.

– Ладно, – медленно сказала она. Эрика изучающе рассматривала его, но Дерек принял отстраненный вид, дабы не показать лишнего, и та расслабилась. – Знаешь, Стайлз пытался прикрыть тебя, но я переписывалась с ним о еде и хотела знать твое мнение. В итоге он сознался, что тебя там не было. Это было довольно странно.

Дерек пожал на это плечами.

– Я прекрасно могу представить, насколько тяжелое это дело, – сочувствующе проговорила Эрика. – Но оно скоро подойдет к концу, верно?

– Ага, – кивнул он. – Надеюсь, все станет как было.

Эрика улыбнулась.

– Останешься на ночевку? Свободная комната пока еще не занята, но после свадьбы мы будем переделывать ее в детскую, – ее тон чуть смягчился, как только речь пошла о малыше. Она делилась с ним их планами на детскую, пока искала чистое полотенце и старые вещи Бойда для Дерека.

– Доброй ночи, – зевнул Дерек. – Спасибо, что позволила мне остаться.

Эрика уже стояла в коридоре, но снова подошла к нему, чтобы обнять его за талию обеими руками, от ее волос приятно пахло клубникой.

– Тебе всегда здесь рады, – пробормотала она, затем тепло улыбнулась, похлопала его по груди и удалилась к себе в комнату.

***

Дерек считал дни до окончания суда, равно как он считал и дни до того момента, как им опять придется встретиться со Стайлзом. Эти две даты находились друг к другу ближе, чем ему бы хотелось, плюс весь город морально готовился к любому исходу, и Стайлз, он подозревал, занимался точно тем же.

Стайлз медленно подошел к его машине; его губы были поджаты, а голова опущена вниз. Руки он засунул в карманы куртки и, садясь в машину, отрывисто кивнул Дереку. Вся заготовленная речь в мгновение ока вылетела из головы Дерека, и они просто сидели и пялились на ряды старых домов на улице, где жил Стайлз.

–  Кажется, я должен объясниться, - наконец собрался с духом Дерек.

Стайлз на это хмыкнул.

–  Что ж, валяй,  – сказал он спокойно, безо всякой злобы.  
–  Я не смог пойти с тобой к организатору банкета...  
–  Все в порядке,  –  оборвал поток его слов Стайлз.  –  Правда.  
–  Ладно,  –  все еще не успокоившись ответил Дерек.  
  
На лице Стайлза появилось виноватое выражение.  
–  Из нас двоих я именно тот, кто все испортил, окей? Понятия не имею, что на меня тогда нашло, и я…  –  он запнулся.  –  Ты не обязан идти со мной к следующему организатору банкета. Но я буду очень благодарен, если ты подбросишь меня до нужного места.

Под конец фразы его голос почти сошел на нет, и он перестал нервно дергать застежку куртки.  
Губы Дерека нервно дернулись, когда он осознал, что не единственный в этой машине, кто чувствует себя неуютно. Ему оставалось только молча вести машину. Стайлз всю дорогу сидел тихо, практически не шевелясь. Приехав на место, Дерек заглушил мотор и вышел из машины, окунаясь в лучи солнца.

Была суббота, и улицы переполнял снующий туда-сюда народ. Дерек опустил голову, стараясь не привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Они со Стайлзом шли бок о бок, тот рассказывал о месте, которое он посетил без него  – слишком дорогое, еда не подходила для мероприятия - затем улица сузилась, и Дерек пошел чуть позади него.

Стайлз затих и неловко потер шею со вставшими дыбом волосками на ней, словно чувствуя, что Дерек прожигал его взглядом.

–  Сюда,  – указал Стайлз на нужное здание. Он придержал дверь, пропуская Дерека вперед себя. Кафе, в которое они вошли, было маленьким, но в зал проникал солнечный свет, его лучи скользили по гладкой деревянной поверхности столов, за которыми расположилось несколько посетителей, ленно попивающих кофе.

–  Спасибо,  – поблагодарил Дерек. Их взгляды не пересекались, словно обстановка заведения внезапно показалась им гораздо интереснее: стены, оклеенные бледно-голубого цвета обоями, белые розы в вазах, кривоватая табличка со стрелкой, указывающей на туалетную комнату, а меню было написано небрежным почерком на черной грифельной доске. Однако все, чего хотелось сейчас Дереку,  – посмотреть на Стайлза и понять, думает ли тот об их поцелуе; если же нет, то, что ж, по крайней мере он будет знать. Резкий кашель прочищающего горло человека вырвал его из раздумий. Перед ними стоял мужчина средних лет, с аккуратной бородкой и волосами, едва тронутыми сединой.

–  Вам здесь не рады.

Дерек заскрипел зубами, но промолчал.

–  Что?  –  удивился Стайлз.  –  Нам?

– Нет,  – терпеливо отозвался мужчина, но со стальными нотками в голосе.  –  Ему. Адвокату.

Брови Стайлза взлетели вверх.

–  Вы это серьезно?  –  он попытался улыбнуться.  – Может быть, вы не поняли  –  у нас назначена встреча с вами. Мы заинтересованы в ваших услугах...

Мужчина твердо стоял на своем:

–  Вам здесь не рады.

–  Стайлз, пойдем,  –  смиренно сказал Дерек, заметив, что они начали привлекать внимание к себе. Стайлз не двигался, замерев, словно готовый начать спор, так что Дерек осторожно взял его за локоть и вывел из кафе. Тот покорно последовал за ним, но, стоило им покинуть помещение, как Стайлз стряхнул руку Дерека и выругался себе под нос. Дерек с сожалением убрал руку.

– Они просто взяли и выперли тебя! – воскликнул он.

– Я к такому привык, – пожал плечами Дерек.

– Но…

– Стайлз, неважно, проехали.

Стайлз сразу же вскинулся:

– “Неважно, проехали...”,– начал он и сразу же остановился, задумавшись. Кинув мрачный взгляд на кафе, уже более спокойно продолжил: – И как нам теперь быть? Я возлагал на это место большие надежды.

– Должны быть и другие места, – Дерек старался звучать убедительно. – Но, полагаю, мне отныне мне лучше с тобой не ходить.

– Я  ненавижу  этот судебный процесс, – прозвучало так, словно Стайлз не собирался этого говорить, но… он не взял свои слова назад. – Он лишь все усложняет, – в его голосе звучало сожаление.

– Да уж, – согласился Дерек. Их жизни были бы намного, намного проще – даже если бы их судьбы не переплелись так тесно и они остались просто незнакомцами.

– Ладно, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Раз уж у нас освободилось время, не мог бы ты подкинуть меня до больницы? Хочу навестить отца.

– Конечно, – с легкостью согласился Дерек. Путь до больницы занял пятнадцать минут, Дерек включил радио с рок-музыкой, чтобы не ехать в тишине. Стайлз странно покосился на него, когда Дерек вышел из машины и последовал за ним.

– О, и ты идешь? – как бы невзначай кинул Стайлз.

Дерек остановился на полушаге.

– Я хотел бы... Если ты не возражаешь, разумеется.

– Нет, что ты. Идем.

Дерек выдохнул и вновь последовал за Стайлзом, пока они не встали рядом на эскалаторе, едва касаясь друг друга плечами. Он прилагал все усилия, стараясь не вспоминать тот раз, когда они находились намного ближе друг к другу.

Они вошли в палату, и Джон, отец Стайлза, сразу же лучезарно улыбнулся, как только увидел Дерека. Он отложил в сторону свою книгу, оставив закладку почти в самом конце.

– Дерек! – с теплотой в голосе поприветствовал его Джон. Его кожа все еще была бледной, но все же он поднабрал веса с последней их с Дереком встречи. – Рад тебя видеть. Стайлз не говорил, что ты придешь.

– Мы оба помогаем Эрике с Бойдом в организации свадьбы, – сказал ему Дерек.

– А! – задумчиво протянул он. – Теперь припоминаю, Стайлз говорил об этом.

Дерек кивнул, слегка улыбаясь. Он чувствовал, что Стайлз смотрел на них обоих, пока он пожимал руку мужчине.

– Как вы себя чувствуете?

Джон фыркнул. Дерек сразу отметил их со Стайлзом сходство.

– Бывало и лучше, но иду на поправку. Как твоя мама? Сестры?

– Все хорошо – ждут не дождутся каникул, – ответил Дерек, а затем нахмурил брови. – Наверное, мне стоит выкроить время и увидеться с ними.

Джон кивнул и посмотрел на Стайлза.

– Я очень рад, что у меня есть такая липучка, проверяющая мое состояние каждые пять минут. Я  в порядке , Стайлз, тебе не нужно так часто меня навещать.

Стайлз недовольно одернул его:

– Ты в больнице, и это является знаком того, что с тобой не все в порядке. Конечно я должен тебя навещать.

Дерек фыркнул от смеха, из-за чего Стайлз окинул его пристальным взглядом, и у него появилось стойкое ощущение, что теперь ему тут были не рады (если вообще были).

– Я подожду снаружи, – сказал Дерек. – Счастлив был повидаться с вами, сэр.

– Я тоже, сынок.

Едва от прикрыл за собой дверь, как услышал тихий голос Стайлза, в лоб задавшего своему отцу вопрос:

– Он тебе  нравится ? Ты знаешь, что он адвокат защиты в деле по ограблению магазина?

– Разве это не общеизвестный факт? Все говорят об этом.

– И ты к этому нормально относишься?

– Ну да, – Джон был немного сбит с толку. – Он делает свою работу. И он хороший человек. Единственное, что меня бесит, так это то, что он слишком хорошо выполняет свою работу.

Дерек замер за дверью, скрытый от чужих глаз. Все, что он мог слышать сейчас, – лишь свое дыхание. Он слушал до тех пор, пока Джон не сменил тему разговора, а Дерек жаждал увидеть лицо Стайлза и узнать, о чем тот думает.

Он слишком поздно услышал шаги и не смог отойти на безопасное расстояние. Стайлз открыл дверь, и его глаза тут же сузились.

– Подслушивал? – с упреком спросил он.

Дерек сделал шаг назад. Его щеки покрылись румянцем.

– Вы говорили обо мне, – защищаясь, сказал он. – И не особо это скрывали.

Стайлз пытался бороться с улыбкой, которая так и норовила появиться на его губах. Он кивнул.

– Справедливо.

Дерек выдохнул. Он хорошо знал Джона в связи со своей работой и даже не подозревал, что Стайлз мог об этом не знать.

– Мне подвезти тебя до дома? – неуверенно спросил Дерек. – Или оставить здесь?

– Езжай, – пожал плечами Стайлз, а затем, убедившись, что дверь в палату Джона плотно закрыта, шагнул к Дереку. У него на лице была такое страдальческое выражение, словно у него никак не сходились концы с концами, и само существование Дерека ему должны были объяснить с помощью математической модели.

Дерек прочистил горло.

– Стайлз, все хорошо?

Тот посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Почему ты нравишься моему отцу?

Дерек замер.

– Тебе лучше спросить об этом у него.

Стайлз смотрел на него выжидающе. Дерек сжал челюсти.

– Возможно, я не такой ужасный человек, каким ты меня считаешь, – Стайлз почти улыбнулся на это, но сдержался. – Обычно он звонит мне, – продолжал Дерек, чувствуя себя музейным экспонатом под его пристальным взглядом. – Когда какой-нибудь подросток оказывается в ненужное время в ненужном месте. Или когда кто-то сделал что-то не очень хорошее, и конфликт сильно обостряется, хотя, казалось бы, не должен. Тогда он звонит мне, а я, когда могу, помогаю им pro bono.

Глаза Стайлза распахнулись в изумлении.

– О.

Дерек доверял суждениям шерифа и знал, что ему никогда не следует игнорировать звонки и за все дела, предлагаемые им, стоит браться. И он знал, что у шерифа есть сын – тот всегда говорил о нем с гордостью и любовью, – но понятия не имел, что им был Стайлз, пока тот не сказал ему об этом.

– Я знаю твоего отца по работе, – сказал Дерек. – Но могу тебя заверить: даже до этого дела в полицейском департаменте меня многие недолюбливали. Они считают, что я свожу все их труды на нет, но на самом деле все, что я делаю, – слежу за тем, чтобы они выполняли свои обязанности тщательно.

Стайлз сглотнул.

– Твой отец отлично справляется со своей работой, – твердо заявил Дерек. – Я его очень уважаю. И я был очень расстроен, узнав, что его ранили.

Дерек уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, как изо рта Стайлзы вырвался непонятный звук.

– Тебе платят за ведение этого дела? – задал вопрос он и тут же стыдливо покраснел.

Дерек приподнял бровь.

– Да, но я взялся за него не ради денег. – Он мог бы заработать те же самые деньги за любое другое громкое дело.

Стайлз втянул воздух через нос и недоверчиво глянул на него:

– Но… – начал он, но так и не закончил предложение. Он стоял, одной рукой придерживая дверь в палату. – Полагаю, увидимся уже после суда.

Дерек кивнул.

– Исход может быть любым.

– Посмотрим, – прошептал Стайлз, смотря на удаляющуюся спину Дерека.

***

Их позвали в зал суда несколько раньше ожидаемого, толпа неистовствовала. Дерек сел подле своего клиента. У того на висках выступил пот, лоб покрылся испариной, а зубы были крепко стиснуты.

– Недолго уже, – шепнул Дерек клиенту.

Клиент едва не трясся на своем стуле.

– Мне стоило согласиться на сделку, взяв на себя вину. В таком случае у меня хотя бы была возможность контролировать ситуацию, а сейчас же я блуждаю в потёмках.

Дерек ничего на это не сказал. Он не был уверен в том, каков будет вердикт – да и как он мог быть уверен в данной ситуации хоть в чем-то? Детали весьма туманны; кто-то погиб, кто-то виноват, но не обязательно человек, сидящий рядом с ним. Весь город думает то, что хочет думать, – свое мнение они составили уже давно. И шансов на то, что судьи никоим образом не подверглись их влиянию, нет.

Судья прочистила горло, и люди, сидящие в зале, мгновенно замерли. Дерек выглядел абсолютно спокойным, когда наконец огласили вердикт.

***

Дерек медленно поднимался на крыльцо своего дома, перекинув куртку через левое плечо. Звезды терялись в сумеречном синем небе, сам же мир казался неестественно громким: шумели мимо проезжающие машины, где-то вдалеке лаяли собаки, а под подошвой ботинок похрустывало битое стекло.

Войдя в дом, он убедился, что дверь заперта, и уронил куртку на пол. На столе его ждала бутылка виски. Он знал, что, возможно, следовало бы сделать несколько звонков, но это может и подождать – ну вот кто захочет с ним сейчас разговаривать?

Дерек развязал галстук и сделал большой глоток из бутылки. Он сидел на диване и размышлял – сейчас, когда дело закрыто, изменится ли что-нибудь? Он хотел обратно свою анонимность и возможность ходить среди людей никем незамеченным, он хотел бы стать мелкой монеткой на земле, на которую никто не станет тратить своих сил, чтобы поднять.

Мысли Дерека медленно перетекали из одной в другую, и он резко вздрогнул, услышав настойчивый стук в дверь. Когда он встал на ноги, его немного покачивало, он не был уверен до конца, стоит ли открывать дверь, но, когда все же сделал это, то обнаружил на пороге человека, которого меньше всего ожидал увидеть в этот момент.

– Стайлз? – тупо сказал он, моргая.

Стайлз отступил назад. Он стоял, обхватив себя руками. Его глаза были красными, а губы дрожали, и Дереку стало его жаль.

– Тебе выбили камнем боковое стекло в машине, – с трудом сказал он. – А еще кто-то изрисовал твой дом.

– Знаю, – согласно кивнул Дерек и на секунду прикрыл глаза, потому что мир вокруг пошел ходуном. Он поколебался: – Хочешь войти?

Стайлз шмыгнул носом и вытер лицо. Он вошел внутрь, и Дерек, слишком пьяный для контроля над своими взглядами, без зазрения совести стал рассматривать Стайлза, оценивающего обстановку его небольшого дома: взгляд того зацепился за видавший виды голубой диван, оставшийся у него еще со времен колледжа – как и вся остальная мебель, не сочетающаяся между собой.

Стайлз оглянулся.

– Празднуешь? – с обвинением в голосе спросил он, указав на початую бутылку виски, лежащую на диване.

– Нет, – очень медленно проговорил Дерек. – Я просто выпил. А затем еще и еще.

Крылья носа Стайлза затрепетали.

– Ты выиграл дело, – с трудом выдавил он.

– Ага.

– Я все еще считаю его виновным, – гнул свою линию Стайлз.

Дерек уставился на него.

– Я слишком пьян для этого дерьма.

– И когда же мы тогда обсудим это? – вызывающе спросил Стайлз. Его глаза были полны боли.

– Извини, – выдавил Дерек, почувствовав, что его вот-вот стошнит. Он рванул в туалет, оставляя Стайлза в гостиной, а затем его вывернуло над унитазом. Стайлз включил свет в ванной комнате.

– Господи, да ты пьян в стельку.

Дерека вновь вывернуло. Затем он услышал шаги, и на его плечо опустилась теплая рука, большой палец которой выводил круги по коже. Дерек задрожал и уселся на холодную плитку пола, прислонившись спиной к стене.

– Держи, – Стайлз протянул его полотенце, и Дерек вытер рот. – Лучше?

– Ага, – прохрипел Дерек, опустив голову между колен. Стайлз ушел, и он подумал, что может, оно и к лучшему – что последнее воспоминание о нем будет вот таким: разбитый и пьяный Дерек, сидящий на полу ванной. Однако вскоре Стайлз вернулся со стаканом воды и больше не уходил. Стайлз съехал по стене и уселся напротив Дерека, прижав колени к себе.

– Ладно, – сдался Дерек. Стайлз затаил дыхание. – Что ты хочешь узнать?

– Почему ты этим занимаешься?

– Своей работой? – переспросил Дерек, и Стайлз кивнул. Голова у Дерека потяжелела от алкоголя. Годы назад он бы знал, что на это ответить, но он быстро прекратил попытки объяснить смысл своей работы всем людям, которые его спрашивали об этом, потому что такие расспросы не прекращались и были очень утомительными, и у него не было никакого желания спорить с каждым новым человеком, появившимся в его жизни.

Но в этот раз Дерек говорил с человеком, познавшим все прелести причастности к судебной тяжбе. А еще он нравился Дереку с самой первой их встречи, заставляя отчаянно желать его расположения к себе, несмотря на то, что давно уже стало понятно – это дело гиблое. Дерек вздохнул.

– Я делаю это, потому что существует такая необходимость, и без разницы, виновен человек или нет, в любом случае я буду его представлять перед судом.

Стайлз не отвернулся, его губы сжались в тонкую полоску. Дерек принял это за знак продолжать.

– Это так не работает – ты не можешь делать исключения для людей, которые “возможно виноваты”, даже если предполагается, что они сотворили ужасные вещи. Если появляются исключения, то начинается и дискриминация, и я прикладываю все усилия, чтобы такого не произошло, – быстро проговорил Дерек, стараясь успевать за своей мыслью. – Я стараюсь следить за действиями полиции, дабы они не пошли по пути наименьшего сопротивления и не наделали ошибок; я слежу за тем, чтобы прокурор не ленился и исправно исполнял свои обязанности; и, наконец, я слежу за обеспечением справедливого судебного процесса – и отбывания наказания тоже, – даже если они совершили преступление, – Дерек сжал переносицу пальцами. – Слишком много людей попадает в тюрьмы.

Стайлз выдохнул через рот, устало откинув голову назад. Дерек ждал.

– Тебе это нравится? – наконец спросил он. – Защищать плохих людей?

Дерек нахмурился, а потом пожал плечами и сказал:

– Не все из них плохие, Стайлз, и даже если это не так, кто-то должен защищать их…

– Это я понял, – прервал его Стайлз. – Ты не ответил на вопрос. – Дерек моргнул, и Стайлз раздраженно посмотрел на него. –  Тебе это нравится?

– Нет, – признал Дерек.

Стайлз опешил.

– Тогда ради чего ты это делаешь? Ты сказал, что не ради денег.

Дерек выглядел измученно.

– Потому что… потому что я могу справиться с мерзкими, манипулирующими клиентами. И могу справиться, если они угрожают мне в случаях, когда суд вынес решение не в их пользу. Могу справиться, когда они радостно рассказывают мне о том, что сотворили, – он приподнял бровь. – И я могу справиться с камнем, брошенным в мою машину из-за вот таких громких дел. Лучше я, чем кто-то другой.

Стайлз безэмоционально сказал:

– То есть ты делаешь это, чтобы другим адвокатам не пришлось заниматься подобными делами?

– Типа того, – хмыкнул Дерек.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, все еще пытаясь поверить в то, что только что услышал. Дерек смотрел на него не таясь.

– Но когда… Когда ты защищаешь невиновного это, должно быть, ощущается иначе? Приятнее?

– Да, – согласился с его словами Дерек. – Но такие дела мне попадаются крайне редко.

Стайлз пристально посмотрел на него.

– Похоже, что как раз такой случай у тебя был вот только что. Ты, должно быть, счастлив.

Дерек покачал головой.

– Нет, слишком много людей расстроено и разочарованно.

Они сидели совсем близко другу к другу, и Дерек не смел пошевелиться – просто на тот случай, если это последний раз, когда они сидят рядом вот так просто. Впереди еще свадьба, а затем что? Возможно, однажды они встретятся и поздороваются друг с другом, но Дерек не мог представить себе такого.

– Дерьмово выглядишь, – заметил Стайлз.

– Бывало и хуже.

– Почему ты пил?

– Эм, – Дерек моргнул.

Стайлз прикусил губу. Он пытался продолжить разговор несколько раз, но безуспешно.

– Прости, понимаешь… Ты был пьян в щи, и не было похоже, что ты радовался своей победе, вот я и подумал, что, быть может, ты чувствуешь себя виноватым. Эм, в общем забей.

Дерек глухо рассмеялся.

– Серьезно, Стайлз? Ты думал, что я напился потому, что в глубине души считаю своего клиента виновным и что я позволил ему избежать наказания за убийство?

– Ну, эм, да?

Дерек посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза.

– Я устал. Хотел выпить. И да, я себя жалел.

Стайлз выглядел сбитым с толку.

– Людей, которые сейчас не питают ко мне отвращения, можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, – вздохнул Дерек, и он знал, знал, что ему лучше не продолжать, ведь он был далек от трезвого состояния, к тому же все, что было между ними, представляло собой не больше, чем не разбитые ожидания, сияющие в свете солнца совсем как осколки бокового стекла его машины. – И я никогда не понравлюсь парню, который нравится мне.

Стайлз мгновенно покраснел. Дереку доставило удовольствие осознание того, что его слова вызвали такую реакцию.

– Прости меня, – Стайлз закрыл лицо ладонями. – Я поступил ужасно.

– Эй, – прохрипел Дерек. – Может, я вообще не о тебе.

Стайлз закатил глаза, в очередной раз за вечер пряча свою улыбку.

– Я и правда вел себя как козел.

– Все в порядке, Стайлз, – успокоил его Дерек. – Твоего отца едва не убили, и я не думаю, что ты тот, кто кинул в окно камень.

Стайлз ничего не ответил. Он встал, достал из кармана джинсов телефон и вышел сделать звонок; его приглушенный голос едва доносился из-за стен. Дерек заставил себя подняться и плеснуть в лицо холодной воды, голова кружилась так сильно, что он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме приближающихся шагов Стайлза.

– Послушай, – сказал Стайлз, появившись в дверном проеме. – Я думаю, что тебе не следует оставаться одному. Ты был прав, когда сказал, что весь город теперь тебя ненавидит, и, давай будем откровенными, кто-то может навредить тебе похуже, чем просто кинуть камень в машину. Поэтому я позвонил в полицию, они пообещали отправить сюда патрульную машину.

– Стайлз…

– Дело уже сделано, – Стайлз засунул руки в карманы. – Я не могу остаться, а ты накидался.

Дерек поджал губы.

– В полицейском участке меня не жалуют.

– Я знаком с офицерами, которых они отправили сюда, – быстро добавил Стайлз. – Они хорошие ребята.

Дерек поверил ему, хотя и совсем не хотел этого.

– Я провожу тебя до двери, – сдался он. Стайлз пожал плечами.

Стайлз медленно вышел из его дома немного на иголках, потому что в воздухе витало нечто странное, словно оба мужчины были готовы в любой момент взорваться. Снаружи дул теплый ветерок, на улице зажглись золотисто-желтые фонари, и Дерек в трансе уставился на эту картину, прислонившись к косяку двери.

Стайлз внезапно замер. Сердце Дерека билось быстрее обычного, но он этого даже не замечал; и когда Стайлз оглянулся на него через плечо, их взгляды встретились. Дерек не отвернулся. Как и Стайлз. Сложно сказать, в какую сторону эта ночь изменила их отношения – в лучшую или же в худшую; они потеряли счет времени, смотря друг на друга, словно минуты перетекали в часы, а месяцы их знакомства – в год.

Они не улыбались друг другу – лишь смотрели и смотрели, и Дерек не мог сказать, кто первый не выдержит и отведет взгляд. Но вот Стайлз вздохнул, развернулся и ушел.

***

Вскоре Дерек покинул город и направился к родителям в другой штат. Морской бриз благоприятно повлиял на него, а пребывание в маленьком сонном морском городке, где его никто не знал, стало для него отрадой. За эти несколько дней, проведенных с другом месте, Дерек напитался энергией солнца, отражавшегося бликами в небольших волнах, родители были счастливы повидаться с ним, но затем он приехал в аэропорт, зарегистрировался, прошел к нужному выходу и… так и не сел на самолет.

Он вышел из аэропорта, отмечая, как взгляды прохожих скользили мимо него. Дерек знал, что если он останется, то ему не нужно будет напрягаться при звуке приближающихся шагов, слишком громких голосов и людей, рыдающих под его дверями. На душе будет так же хорошо и спокойно, как сейчас. Он взял такси до дома родителей, и те пришли в полный восторг от того, что он решил остаться.

– Как думаешь, на сколько ты там задержишься? – спросила его Клэр по телефону. Теперь у них периодически происходили очень душевные разговоры.

– Понятия не имею, – честно ответил Дерек. – Но я буду работать удаленно.

Клэр прочистила горло.

– Не стоит, – твердо сказала она. – Отдохни по крайней мере несколько  недель . Работу оставь на работе. Тогда я тоже смогу взять отпуск – подумываю о Гавайях.

– Звучит здорово, – поддержал ее Дерек. – Обязательно езжай. Единственное – я собираюсь остаться здесь куда дольше, чем на пару недель. Думаю, у меня получится убедить старших партнеров в том, что это хорошая идея.

– Дерек, ты только что выиграл большое дело, – в ее голосе совсем не звучало похвальбы, что делало ситуацию не такой скверной. – Я уверена, что они позволят тебе делать что угодно. Плюс, это к лучшему, в последнее время у нас проходит много протестов.

– Да уж.

Голос Клэр чуть смягчился.

– Понимаю, что ты не так рад вынесенному вердикту судьи, как все остальные в конторе, но ты проделал колоссальную работу и заслужил отдых.

Дерек не заслужил ничего особенного за выполнение своей работы. Да, он не был рад тому, какой вынесли вердикт, но также он не мог сказать, что несчастлив. Теперь же, думая о деле, он вспоминал о Стайлзе; броские газетные заголовки местных газет также напоминали ему о нем. Даже когда Дерек распоряжался о покраске испачканного граффити дома и починке машины, Стайлз снова возник в его мыслях. И каждый чертов раз, когда мысли начинали крутиться вокруг него, у него словно сводило под ребрами, но поделать он ничего не мог.

Он постоянно сожалел о ситуации со Стайлзом и о том, что не смог поговорить с ним по-человечески, а может, даже и не раз, ведь общение – прямой путь к пониманию. Дерек сомневался, что даже двое его лучших друзей понимали его и его работу, как бы сильно они не старались делать вид, что да, понимают.

***

– Эрика злится на тебя.

– Я знаю, – Дерек прикусил губу. Бойд умолк, и Дерек представил как на яву, что Эрика стоит возле своего жениха, прижавшись ухом с другой стороны трубки телефона, и все равно отказывается поговорить с ним. – И помню, что обещал помочь со свадьбой.

Бойд вздохнул.

– Как долго тебя не будет?

– Не знаю, – ответил Дерек.

– Слушай, – начал Бойд после того, как обдумал ответ, голос его звучал твердо и уверенно. – Эрика может злиться на тебя, сколько хочет, но когда ты был здесь и помогал со свадьбой, все шло не совсем гладко. Так что, наверное, то, что ты уехал, к лучшему.

Дерек открыл рот и затем закрыл.

– Оставайся там столько, сколько потребуется, Дерек, – сказал ему Бойд. – Мы переживем. Тем более, нам есть кому помогать: Стайлз, моя семья, семья Эрики. Ладно, семья Эрики не особо-то и помогает, но ты понял – мы справимся. С тебя ведь уже сняли мерки для костюма, верно?

– Верно, – эхом вторил ему Дерек.

– Тогда тебе остается лишь появиться на генеральной репетиции, – заключил Бойд, будто это дело решенное. Дерек еще никогда не был так благодарен судьбе за то, что она подарила ему такого прекрасного друга.

Они поболтали еще немного, так Дерек узнал, что Бойд каждый вечер проезжает мимо его дома, чтобы посмотреть, не разнесли ли его по кусочкам. Слава богу, никто больше его не трогал, людям больше не было дела до его имущества, пока он находился в отъезде. В машину установили новое стекло, а сама детка была припаркована у Бойда с Эрикой на заднем дворе до его возвращения.

– Джип Стайлза все еще не починили, – рассказал ему весть Бойд, а Дерек все думал “когда эту колымагу уже наконец починят?”– Я тут прикинул – может, одолжишь ему свою машину до своего возвращения?

Бойд сказал это так легко, словно между Дереком и Стайлзом не было всех этих разногласий, молчаливых угнетающих поездок и наэлектризованного воздуха после поцелуя. Он порадовался, что Бойд первым заговорил о Стайлзе.

– Если предложение не будет звучать как-то странно, – согласился Дерек, стараясь говорить ровным голосом. – Скажи, что это была твоя идея.

– Конечно, – мгновение спустя ответил Бойд. – Тогда я дам ему запасные ключи.

– Как он? Ну, эм, после суда.

– Сложно сказать, – задумчиво протянул Бойд. – Стайлз очень скрытный в этом плане. не думаю, что хоть кто-то из нас ожидал подобного исхода.

Дерек хотел бы узнать больше, но тогда ему пришлось бы расспросить Бойда, а он не знал, как это сделать, не выдав себя с головой при этом.

– Дерек, мне пора, – сказал ему Бойд. – Наслажайся своим отпуском и не забывай про речь!

***

Рейс Дерека переносили несколько раз из-за плохой видимости и разбушевавшейся непогоды, потому он приземлился всего за пару часов до репетиции свадьбы. Он прошел по мощенной гравием дорожке к дому бабушки Бойда с сумкой в руках, и, зайдя внутрь, увидел снующих по коридору незнакомцев, носящих в руках вазы, тарелки и композиции из белых цветов.

Они едва обращали на него внимание – какое облегчение! – и Дерек двинулся вперед по узкому коридору, стараясь не мешать людям.

– Прошу прощения, – пробормотал Дерек, но его голос затих, как только он заметил Стайлза, стоящего возле выхода в сад, воодушевленно объясняющего что-то своему собеседнику. У того была новая прическа, волосы по бокам были подстрижены почти под ноль. Стайлз засмеялся и запустил руку в свои волосы.

Дереку сдавило грудь. Воспоминания с их последней встречи со временем померкли, но все же он помнил достаточно: его чуть покрасневшую от румянца кожу, проницательный, чуть хмурый взгляд; его прямые вопросы, меняющийся в зависимости от настроения оттенок глаз и тепло его пальцев, которыми он пытался облегчить страдания Дерека на полу в ванной. Дерек собрался с духом и направился в его сторону.

Стайлз остановился на полуслове, почувствовав, что сзади кто-то подошел, и уже готов был извиниться, но замер, стоило ему заметить, что это Дерек. Он сразу же закрыл рот и сделал долгий вдох, а затем тяжело выдохнул.

– Дерек, – бесстрастно произнес он. – Ты приехал.

– Да, – Дерек крепко сжал ручку сумки.

– Конечно. Разумеется ты приехал, – кивнул Стайлз. Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза, но сразу же отвели взгляды. Они совсем забыли о человеке, с которым Стайлз до этого разговаривал, но это уже было неважно – мужчина ушел в сад.

У Дерека все же имелись сомнения насчет того, достаточно ли он провел времени вдали от всей этой шумихи. Обдумал ли он все важные аспекты своей жизни? Он никогда не переставал думать о Стайлзе, хотя так, конечно, не должно было происходить; иногда он был жестким, а иногда – мягким, в один день бывал пофигистичным, в другой же – сама внимательность. Стайлз, который стоял перед ним сейчас, включал в себя все эти качества, и в то же время ни одно из них.

От всех этих мыслей можно было сойти с ума, так что Дерек порадовался, что мысленный образ Стайлза нервировал его гораздо сильнее, чем настоящий, дышаший человек, стоящий прямо перед ним, и потому что он просто улыбнулся парню и получил улыбку в ответ.

– Надеюсь, организация свадьбы не доставила слишком много хлопот, пока меня не было? – беспечно спросил Дерек.

– Разве что совсем немного, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз.

– Не знаешь, где Бойд с Эрикой? – поинтересовался Дерек.

– Они должны быть в саду, – он указал рукой куда-то позади себя. – Выйди через вон ту стеклянную дверь и поверни налево.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Дерек. Стайлз чуть увернулся, когда он проходил мимо, так, чтобы они не соприкоснулись друг с другом.

***

Эрика стояла босиком на высохшей траве среди рядов деревянных стульев, плохо сочетающихся между собой. Она смотрела вверх, на небо, на которое набежали небольшие тучки; волосы ниспадали на спину. Кудряшки, обрамляющие ее лицо, немного колыхались от дуновения ветра, сама Эрика выглядела немного озабоченной.

– Каков прогноз погоды? – дал о себе знать Дерек. Эрика резко повернулась к нему.

– Облачно, вероятность дождя составляет двадцать процентов, – отрапортовала она, скрещивая руки на груди. – У нас есть запасной план на случай дождя.

Дерек стоял у самого крайнего ряда и осматривал сад. Деревянные стулья были окрашены в бледные оттенки желтого, голубого и зеленого, а с их спинок свисали гроздья прекрасных белых цветов. Вокруг деревьев были развешаны гирлянды, в конце сада расположилась милая беседка, ее занавески тихо колыхались от редких порывов ветра. Рядом с ней расположились примерно полтора десятка столов, ожидающих своего часа.

– Выглядит замечательно, – восхитился Дерек.

– Я знаю.

– Прости меня, – раскаянно произнес Дерек.

Эрика подошла ближе к нему, чтобы не перекрикиваться.

– Наверное, я не имею права злиться на тебя, – шмыгнула носом Эрика.

– Я никогда не запрещал этого. Ты имеешь право злиться на меня столько и так сильно, сколько хочешь. Ведь я уехал, – покачал головой Дерек.

– Ты пропустил протесты – они проходили на протяжении нескольких недель.

– Я слышал об этом.

– Мы приглядывали за твоим домом, – добавила она.

– Спасибо большое вам за это.

– Вынуждена признать, то, что ты уехал, наверное, к лучшему, – чуть нахмурилась Эрика. Дерек пожал на это плечами.

– И Стайлз… Думаю, ему пошло на пользу занятие чем-то другим, – сказав это, она воровато оглянулась, словно ожидая, что тот будет стоять где-то поблизости, подслушивая. – Он бы не смог отвлечься, останься ты здесь.

Дерек согласно угукнул. У него пересохло горло, а по телу словно разливался холод отравы от осознания того, что его отъезд помог другим, но только не ему. По нему не обязательно должны были скучать, но знание, что он оказался никому здесь не нужен, причиняло боль.

– Мне очень жаль, что я заставила вас двоих вместе организовывать свадьбу, – она виновато посмотрела на него. – В тот момент я была счастлива и находилась в диком восторге, да и вы оба сказали, что все нормально, но потом до меня дошло, что вы не хотели меня подводить и отказывать в помощи. Мне следовало это понять намного раньше, но я была слишком озабочена своей собственной жизнью.

Дерек устало посмотрел на нее. Уж он-то точно не сожалеет о времени, проведенном со Стайлзом, – познакомился с ним поближе, узнал как о его отрицательных, так и положительных сторонах, и да, в итоге все закончилось хреново, но это точно того стоило.

– Думаю, не я тот, перед кем тебе стоит извиняться, а Стайлз, – мягко сказал он. – Ему пришлось хуже всего.

– Знаю, – вздохнула Эрика. – Я уже поговорила с ним и извинилась.

– Не знаю, упоминал ли об этом Стайлз, – неуверенно начал Дерек. – Но тогда, когда мы познакомились с ним на вечеринке, мы понятия не имели о том, какую роль каждый играл в судебном процессе. Вот почему мы согласились поужинать все вместе и, полагаю, дальше уже ни он, ни я не могли сказать, почему это была плохая идея.

– Вы не знали? – тихо спросила Эрика. – Боже мой, я думала, что вы оба знаете!..

– Что было, то прошло, – философски заметил Дерек.

– Да, – вздохнула Эрика. – Я рада, что ты наконец-то здесь.

Она сократила дистанцию между ними и крепко обняла Дерека, уткнувшись ему в грудь. Она дрожала.

– Я все время нервничаю, – пробормотала она. Дерек обнял ее в ответ. – И еще – я люблю свою мать, но иногда она просто  ужасна.

***

На протяжении всей репетиции свадьбы Стайлз был погружен в себя, необычайно тих и малоподвижен. Он держал руки по швам, и каким-то волшебным образом они с Дереком не обменялись ни словом, даже простыми кивками и жестами. Дерек подумал, что, раз уж у него получилось пережить репетицию, то саму свадьбу он точно переживет.

Дерек пригладил свои волосы, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз направился не в тот проход. Сбоку к Дереку подошел Бойд и хлопнул по спине.

– Могло быть и хуже, – заметил он.

– Определенно, – согласился Дерек.

– Он почти не обсуждает с нами тот судебный процесс, – негромко поведал Бойд. – Считает, что так разумнее, учитывая то, что ты один из наших самых близких друзей.

– А что  ты думаешь об этом процессе? – Дерек пристально посмотрел на него. Бойда вопрос застал врасплох.

– Я… Я пытался не составлять мнения на этот счет.

Дерек приподнял бровь.

– Этот человек виновен, – пожал плечами Бойд. – По этой причине все люди недовольны. Ты просто хорош в своем деле.

– Было недостаточно доказательств в пользу твоего утверждения, – тихо пояснил Дерек. – Я прекрасно понимаю, что в сложившейся ситуации было много темных пятен, но данный вердикт имеет под собой веское основание. И вовсе это не из-за того, что я хорош, любой бы справился с этим.

Бойд немного грустно фыркнул от смеха.

– Эрика всегда говорит, что ты раздражающе скромен, – заявил он, и Дерек не нашелся, что на это ответить.

***

Новый день встретил их ярчайшим и чистейшим небом без единого облачка. Солнечное тепло согревало колыхавшиеся цветы, а украшения срывало ветром и несло в разные стороны по стриженной траве. Дерек попытался помочь поймать все улетевшие ленты, но быстро сдался.

Вскоре стали прибывать гости. Женщины с трудом стояли на своих каблуках на неровной поверхности, и Дерек помогал им найти свои места. Он узнал лишь нескольких из них, но глаза каждой то расширялись, то сужались, а иногда и все вместе, словно широкая, постоянно меняющаяся река.

– Эй, – услышал Дерек позади себя, как только женщина очень громко заявила о том, что она и сама в состоянии найти свое место. Дерек повернулся и увидел Стайлза в синем костюме, с уложенными в модную прическу волосами. Он почувствовал, что его сердце вот-вот вырвется из груди, и изо всех сил постарался проигнорировать то, насколько привлекательно выглядел Стайлз. – Я об этом позабочусь.

– Ладно, – тихо ответил Дерек, гадая, стоит ли ему сказать  спасибо и что думал о нем Стайлз, застав в такой ситуации. Он быстро нашел, где могла бы пригодиться его помощь, но перед этим он заметил милую, совершенно очаровательную улыбку, которой Стайлз одарил новоприбывших.

Эрика была прекрасна, ее улыбка становилась все шире по мере того, как она шла босиком между рядов стульев к Бойду. Ее кружевное платье оставляло руки открытыми, юбка расширялась под грудью, а горловина выставляла острые ключицы на всеобщее обозрение. Она посмотрела на гостей, затем поймала взгляд Дерека, а после этого, возможно, Стайлза, но в итоге сосредоточила все внимание на Бойде.

Церемония вышла простой, милой и короткой, и Дерек не мог отвести взгляд от своих обнимающихся друзей. Он старался забыть о том, что Стайлз стоял очень близко к нему, пытался не замечать счастье Бойда и Эрики, думая, почему же ему этого не дано. Он правда пытался не жалеть себя, но с треском провалился.

После окончания церемонии стулья были переставлены к столам, дабы освободить место для танцев. На столах царило изобилие еды, поставленной организатором банкета, с выбором которого Дерек не помогал. Возле беседки стоял торт, состоящий из трех ярусов: “Красного бархата”, лимонного и шоколадного, украшенный съедобными жемчужинами и аккуратно раписанный белоснежной глазурью.

Все столики соединили в один длинный прямоугольный стол, и так вышло (какое совпадение!), что Дерек со Стайлзом оказались на противоположных его концах. Между ними было так много народу, что они едва могли видеть лица друг друга. Облегчение от этого странно перемешивалось с потребностью видеть Стайлза, знать, что он делает или говорит, как двигается. Дерек бездумно скользил взглядом, замечая вокруг белые торт, платья, ленты и скатерть, но при этом никак не мог выбраться из мира грез и начать жить в реальном мире.

Дерек сидел как на иголках, крутя в руках бумажку с заметками, ожидая момента, когда надо будет произносить речь. Сначала он слушал Стайлза – у того вышло отлично, очень задорно, так что он даже не удивился бы, узнав, что в него кто-то влюбился после такой речи. Когда же наступила его очередь, он встал, а вокруг было слышно лишь завывания ветра, затем шепотки, а потом опять стало тихо.

Дерек прошелся взглядом по людям, сидящим за столом, но не смог бы отличить враждебно и дружелюбно настроенных по отношению к нему, и потому ему было комфортнее изучать свои заметки.

– Вы двое являетесь моими друзьями столько, сколько я себя помню, – наконец начал свою речь он. Он игнорировал всех, кроме Эрики и Бойда, ведь речь предназначалась все-таки им. Эрика с Бойдом лучезарно улыбались ему, равно как и их родители – люди, знавшие его на протяжении долгого времени. – И я был с вами во время вашей первой встречи на поле для лакросса. Кажется, то был солнечный день, а может, мне он таким лишь запомнился.

Он остановился и улыбнулся, окунаясь в воспоминания.

– Это не была любовь с первого взгляда, но что-то, очень близкое к этому, в старшей школе вы не могли провести и дня порознь. Мы были лучшими друзьями, и ты, Эрика, сделала для нас “браслеты дружбы”, и, эм, – Дерек поднял руку вверх, обнажая запястье и показывая потертый браслет с гравировкой. – Я все еще ношу свой.

Он услышал ропот, исходящий от людей, умилительное “оу”, заставившее его лицо и уши покраснеть. Эрика так и улыбалась ему ободряюще, Бойд казался слегка удивлённым, а Стайлз… Стайлз же внимательно смотрел на него.

– И хотя мы с вами были хорошими друзьями,  вы двое понимали друг друга на каком-то ином уровне, который я уловить не мог, – он перевел дыхание. Такая речь кардинально отличалась от речи в судебном зале. – Но, несмотря на всю вашу близость, вы ходили вокруг да около! На это было больно смотреть, – по столу прокатился смешок. – Поначалу я переживал, что вы про меня забудете, и я стану третьим лишним, но затем ситуация приняла просто комический оборот, и я все ждал, когда же настанет  тот самый день , когда вы уже признаетесь друг другу в чувствах. Мне приходилось часами выслушивать ваши сладострастные речи друг о друге, и никто из вас не верил мне, что ваши чувства взаимны. Вы думали, что это всего лишь дружба, – закатил глаза Дерек и посмотрел в свои записи еще раз. – Но сегодня я здесь для того, чтобы сказать вам: без этой самой дружбы ваша любовь не была бы такой сильной и крепкой, как сейчас. И то, и другое – неизменные спутники, как пара хороших носков, как соль и перец, как танец и песня, – медленно сказал Дерек. – Надеюсь, вы останетесь друзьями навсегда, и спасибо за то, что я все еще ваш друг – другого плана друг, – после этого гости засмеялись, и он уверенно закончил фразу: – на протяжении такого долгого времени.

Руки у Дерека дрожали и, как только он закончил речь, он вытер их о свои брюки. Он с трудом улыбнулся. Бойд первым подскочил к нему и заключил в крепкие объятия.

– Спасибо за речь, – от чистого сердца поблагодарил его Бойд. – Без тебя этот день был бы совсем тухлым.

Эрика была следующей, она приложила ладони к груди и одними губами прошептала “ я люблю тебя” , и Дерек искренне улыбнулся ей. Он был бы никем без своих друзей.

***

Бойд с Эрикой медленно покачивались в танце, а вокруг них бегали дети. На лице Бойда сияла нетипичная для него широкая улыбка, когда он смотрел на свою жену. Дерек наблюдал за ними из укромного местечка в саду. Его пиджак валялся непонятно где, а сам он потягивал напиток из бокала и наслаждался моментом.

– Привет.

Дерек покрутил бокал в пальцах, все же заставив себя поднять взгляд на человека, заговорившего с ним. Стайлз стоял за несколько шагов от него и неуверенно махал рукой. Его силуэт выделялся на фоне заходящего за горизонт солнца.

– Привет, – кивнул Дерек.

– Твои ключи от машины, – быстро проговорил Стайлз. Он протянул руку, и Дерек забрал ключи. – Мой джип починят на следующей неделе. Но спасибо, что позволил мне пользоваться ею во время твоего отъезда. Она припаркована перед домом.

– То была не моя идея.

– Я… Я знаю, – голос Стайлза сорвался. – Все равно. Спасибо.

– Пожалуйста, – кивнул Дерек и положил ключи в карман. Он сделал большой глоток виски, оставившего на языке пылающий вкус горечи, и его голова захмелела еще сильнее.

Стайлз так и остался стоять рядом с ним. Его глаза были широко распахнуты, а руки скрещены на груди. Музыка плавно разливалась по саду в вечернем воздухе.

– Мне понравилась твоя речь, – выпалил Стайлз.

– Благодарю, – высокопарно вымолвил Дерек, смотря на Стайлза. Он не мог понять, почему этот момент кажется таким… особенным? Стайлз на одном дыхании протараторил:

– Будем друзьями?

– Ты… хочешь быть друзьями? – ошарашенно посмотрел на него Дерек. Он выпрямился, заметив румянец на щеках Стайлза. Тот кивнул.

– Конечно, – голос Дерека чуть сорвался от волнения. И, когда Стайлз нерешительно ему улыбнулся, Дерек понял, что он окончательно в него влюбился. – Знаю, мы с тобой не сходимся во мнениях по некоторым вопросам, но такова жизнь. Мне приятно быть твоим другом.

Стайлз прикусил губу, затем снова кивнул.

– Что ж, еще увидимся, – бросил он напоследок и исчез среди танцующих парочек.

***

Вернувшись домой, Дерек с головой погрузился в работу. Он часто навещал Эрику, чьи живот, волнение и капризность все больше росли с приближением даты, когда малыш должен был появиться на свет. Дерек помогал ей украшать детскую, и раз уж он не участвовал в организации свадьбы, то считал своим долгом помочь подготовиться к знаменательному событию.

Шли месяцы, Дерек так ни разу и не пересекся со Стайлзом, лишь раз увидел его возле кофейни на другой стороне улицы – тот шел, крепко о чем-то задумавшись, а под мышкой у него была зажата стопка учебных пособий. Он не смог позвать того по имени или подойти к нему, прекрасно понимая, что, прежде чем окунуться в дружбу со Стайлзом, ему нужно позволить своим чувствам поостыть.

Вскоре он столкнулся с шерифом возле библиотеки, выглядя при этом не ахти – в спортивках и майке, пропитавшейся потом после пробежки. И да, теперь он мог спокойно бегать по улицам города, не ловя при этом десятки косых взглядов.

– Джон! – дружелюбно и удивленно воскликнул Дерек. Он выдернул из ушей наушники, и те повисли на горловине его кофты. – Безумно рад встрече! Получается, вас уже выписали?

– Да, – Джон засунул руки в карманы, обретя невероятное сходство со Стайлзом. – Уже несколько недель как. Доводим со Стайлзом друг друга до белого каления. Мне кажется, он привык жить один. Ты сам как?

– У меня все отлично, спасибо, – Дерек замолк, а потом, не сдержавшись, спросил: – Как Стайлз? Мы не виделись с ним со свадьбы.

Джон посмотрел на него с любопытством, а затем указал большим пальцем правой руки куда-то себе за спину:

– Можешь сам у него спросить, мы как раз с ним встречаемся за чашечкой кофе. Тебе стоит присоединиться к нам.

С лица Дерека сошли все краски. Он сглотнул.

– Не думаю, что он будет рад меня видеть.

– Глупости, – отмахнулся Джон и жестом пригласил Дерека следовать за собой.

– Джон, – почти отчаянно воззвал к нему Дерек. – Судебный процесс…

Джон обернулся и добродушно улыбнулся ему.

– ...Получился неудовлетворительным. Больше для Стайлза, чем для меня, – признал он. – Но он уже отошёл от этого. Думаю, тебе стоит зайти и поздороваться. Вы, ребята, насколько я знаю, теперь друзья.

Мужчина скрылся за дверью, ведущей в кофейню, оставляя Дерека наедине со своими мыслями и бешеным пульсом, отстукивающим не меньше сотни ударов в минуту. И это точно не имело никакого отношения к утренней пробежке. Дерек сжал зубы – он одновременно не хотел и страстно желал повидаться со Стайлзом.

Каково это будет – вновь встретиться с ним?  Каково? Даже спустя месяцы Дерек был все так же неравнодушен к Стайлзу… тот постоянно проникал в его мысли, в его заветные мечты, которым никогда не воплотиться в реальность, ведь нет никаких шансов на то, что в  этом  мире они будут вместе.

Дерек с опаской приблизился к столику. Стайлз сидел, нервно закусив палец, уткнувшись в телефон. Он пока не заметил Дерека, и тот ждал, рассматривая изменившегося парня – его чуть отросшие волосы, легкую щетину и длинные предплечья.

– Вот ты где, – сказал Джон, и Стайлз отлип от телефона.

– М? – взгляд Стайлза упал на того, кто стоял позади отца, и он замер. – Черт! Дерек. Я, э-э, то есть… Привет.

Дерек спрятал свою радостную улыбку и кивнул. Они пялились друг на друга, не говоря ни слова, боясь сказать или сделать что-то не то.

– Я пригласил Дерека к нам присоединиться, – прямо заявил Джон, ставя сына перед фактом. – Бога ради, сынок, садись уже, – сказал он Дереку, и тот вспыхнул, но послушно сел на соседний стул прямо напротив Стайлза. Он смутно осознавал, что сидит потный и, весьма вероятно, красный, да к тому же еще и с грязными волосами. Он спрятал руки под стол, потому что не знал, куда себя деть. Стайлз кинул на отца нечитаемый взгляд, а затем приветливо улыбнулся Дереку.

– Привет, – еще раз поздоровался он. – Давно не виделись. Кажется, несколько месяцев?

– Да, – подтвердил Дерек.

– Несколько месяцев, – кивнул Стайлз задумчиво. – Ты выглядишь, м-м, выглядишь хорошо. Не таким вымотанным. – Он покраснел и попытался вырулить из неловкого положения: – Вышел на пробежку?

– Ага, – смущаясь, проговорил Дерек и оглянулся в поисках официанта. Он чувствовал, как одежда липла к нему из-за пота, ощущая неловкость, будто он находится на смотринах, к которым успел тщательно подготовиться. Они заказали кофе, и Дерек обжег язык, поспешив сделать глоток из своей чашки.

Джон сидел рядом с ними, довольный тем, что ему не нужно было принимать участие в разговоре, пусть тот и шел вяло и вымученно. Он читал газету, оставленную одним из посетителей на столе, лишь бы не говорить. На его лице застыла легкая усмешка, а Стайлз кидал на него быстрые взгляды слишком часто для того, чтобы Дерек этого не заметил. Дерек понял, что упускает что-то важное.

Он неуверенно задал один или два стандартных вопроса, и Стайлз сразу же ответил на них, с толикой благодарности, как будто только этого и ждал. Он чуть придвинулся к столу, едва не разлив свой кофе, и говорил с такой теплотой, что Дерек даже немного растерялся. Стайлз перевел дыхание.

– Хочешь, я расскажу о книге, которую сейчас читаю?

– Конечно, – кивнул Дерек, и Стайлз пустился в рассказ. Слова из его рта вылетали со скоростью пулемета, таким его Дерек не видел никогда – тот едва поспевал за своими мыслями, иногда затихая и умолкая, но сразу же возобновляя ход истории, стоило Дереку пару раз сказать  и что дальше? После этого Стайлзу хватало лишь кивков и внимательного взгляда Дерека, чтобы делиться своими мыслями. Дерек быстро допил свой кофе.

– Хочешь еще кофе? – спросил его Джон.

– Нет, но спасибо за предложение и за то, что угостили. Мне уже пора.

– Разумеется, – кивнул Стайлз, потирая затылок. – Еще увидимся.

– Увидимся, – вторил ему Дерек. Почти уже выйдя из кофейни, он оглянулся, и наткнувшись на взгляд Стайлза, понял, что тот смотрел на него все время, пока он шел к двери.

***

Когда Дерек вышел из зала суда, то обнаружил десятки пропущенных звонков и сообщений, одно из последних мелькало на экране телефона. В тексте сообщения было указано, что у Эрики начались схватки несколько часов назад. На его телефон все еще продолжали приходить сообщения; где-то в груди нарастало восхитительное чувство предвкушения, потому что ребенок родился (ну, или вскоре родится), но он был слишком занят на своей работе, чтобы быть рядом в этот волнительный момент.

– Эрика рожает, – как можно ровнее сказал Дерек, и глаза Клэр распахнулись в шоке. Она просияла.

– Иди, – пихнула она его в бок. – На сегодня дела в суде окончены, а возвращаться в офис нет необходимости.

Дерек радостно улыбнулся ей и направился в больницу, его бежевое пальто развевалось от быстрой ходьбы, когда он пробирался сквозь толпу одетых с иголочки адвокатов. Через некоторое время он влетел в белоснежного цвета коридор, со снующими туда-сюда медсестрами с зелеными стеклянными емкостями в руках, а затем его направили в комнату ожидания. Он сразу же заметил Стайлза, обхватившего голову руками.

– Я пропустил рождение?.. – выпалил Дерек, нервно поправив свою прическу. Стайлз подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

– Дерек. Привет. Нет, не пропустил, роды в самом разгаре.

– Хорошо, – выдохнул Дерек. – Я был в суде. – объяснил он свое опоздание и одернул себя. Стайлз ничего и слышать не желал о его работе, но взять назад свои слова он уже не мог.

Стайлз слабо улыбнулся ему и сцепил руки в замок. Дерек снял пальто и сел рядом с ним, а потом посмотрел на парня, не в силах понять, из-за чего он волновался больше – из-за Эрики с ребенком или же Стайлза, сидящего рядом? Тот сидел закусив губу, держа руки на дрожащих коленях.

– Ты в порядке? – мягко поинтересовался Дерек. – Роды проходят хорошо, разве нет?

– Да, все хорошо, разумеется.

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза. Эрика провела последние несколько недель дома, еле передвигаясь, плюс ее ноги сильно отекли и она начала страдать от бессонницы. Она звонила Дереку и жутко уставшим голосом жаловалась на свое состояние, желая, чтобы ребенок поскорее  выбрался из нее. И вот они здесь.

– Просто я терпеть не могу ждать в больнице, – спустя несколько минут заговорил Стайлз. – После моей мамы, а теперь еще и папы.

Дерек кивнул и мысленно дал себе затрещину: ему следовало догадаться. Он потянулся рукой к Стайлзу и провел по его колену, чувствуя, как тот сначала напрягся, а затем расслабился. Вскоре он убрал свою руку.

– Чем занимался в последнее время? – спросил Стайлза Дерек. Тот выдавил из себя смешок.

– Ну типа как обычно – диссертацией. Все еще этой гребаной диссертацией.

– Есть прогресс?

– И да, и нет. – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Я часто отвлекаюсь – хоть отца и выписали, но ему все еще нужны помощь и забота.

После этого Стайлз словно вспомнил, где он находится, и погрузился в мрачное молчание, сопровождаемое постукиванием по колену. Дерек вздохнул и встал. Он чувствовал взгляд Стайлза на себе, шагая по коридору. Назад он вернулся с двумя стаканчиками кофе в руках и легким перекусом. Стайлз нерешительно на него глянул, на что Дерек ободряюще улыбнулся.

– Мне казалось, что студенты никогда не отказываются от еды на халяву.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Стайлз и все же взял кофе и булочку с малиной. Он медленно пил кофе вприкуску с булочкой и поглядывал на Дерека. Дерек подумал, что хотел бы так же спокойно наблюдать за ним в ответ, недоумевая, почему это так странно – не смотреть туда, куда хочется, но все же прятал свой взгляд от него, так же, как и сам пытался прятаться все эти месяцы. Между ними повисло неловкое молчание, что было ожидаемо, и Дерек понял, что спустя столько времени он все равно влюблен.

– Как работа? – выпалил Стайлз. Дерек посмотрел на него, и уже он на этот раз отвел взгляд.

– Хорошо, – медленно проговорил Дерек. Он считал, что между ними была негласная договорённость не обсуждать эту тему. – У меня появилось несколько дел, я разобрался с ними и взял несколько дней отпуска навестить родителей.

– Круто, – сказал Стайлз, улыбаясь. – Должно быть, было здорово повидаться с ними. И, надеюсь, у тебя было время расслабиться.

– Считаешь, мне нужно расслабиться? – поддел его Дерек, отчего Стайлз покраснел.

– Ты работал не покладая рук в последнее время.

– Ты тоже.

Стайлз улыбнулся ему, и сердце Дерека совершило кульбит.

– Понятия не имею, что делать дальше, – начал Стайлз, а Дерек слушал его со всей внимательностью, потому что больше и делать-то было нечего. Стайлз говорил о том, что хочет поскорее закончить диссертацию, а затем начать работать или путешествовать, и что ему интересно узнать, каково это – быть вдали от дома.

Дерек улыбнулся про себя, когда обнаружил, что в состоянии с легкостью отвлечь Стайлза от переживаний – тот повернулся к нему всем корпусом, размахивал руками, живо описывая какие-то вещи, а их колени периодически соприкасались. Он больше не был мертвенно-бледным, его лицо раскраснелось, а глаза обрели привычный блеск, и Дерек радовался, что имеет возможность находиться рядом с ним. Он снова с легкостью попался в те же сети.

Они проговорили не переставая несколько часов, каждый раз, когда казалось, что тема исчерпана, Стайлз давал новый виток их разговору. Их общение вышло настолько увлекательным, что они до последнего не замечали медсестру, подошедшую к ним с улыбкой, а когда все же заметили, Стайлз вцепился Дереку в руку и выжидающе уставился на нее:

– Роды прошли успешно, – поспешила успокоить она. – Это девочка. Вы можете их навестить.

Медсестра уже отвернулась и пошла в сторону родильной палаты, ожидая, что мужчины последуют за ней. Дерек со снисхождением отнесся к тому, что Стайлз клещом вцепился в него, – он погладил его пальцы, а затем отцепил их, один за другим, от своей руки.

– Пойдем, – мягко сказал Дерек, и Стайлз пришел в себя, словно вынырнув из воды.

Эрика выглядела очень уставшей после родов, с темными кругами под глазами, волосами, собранными в небрежный пучок, и искусанными бледными губами. Но все же она счастливо улыбалась, глядя на сверток в своих руках. Бойд стоял рядом с ней, убирая выбившиеся из ее прически пряди за уши.

– У нас девочка, – сказала Эрика. На лицах новоиспеченных родителей была такая нежность, какой Дерек еще никогда не видел.

– Вау, – выдохнул Стайлз позади Дерека.

– Хочешь подержать ее? – спросила Эрика, но Стайлз отрицательно покачал головой. Вместо него малышку на руки взял Дерек – с маленьким носиком, смуглую, со сморщенной кожей и закрытыми глазами. Темные волосы выглядывали из-под бледно-желтой вязаной шапочки.

Эрика откинулась на подушку, все еще тяжело дыша, однако лучезарная улыбка не покидала ее лица. Бойд переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Эрики; оба наблюдали за тем, как Дерек держал их дочь на своих руках, и за Стайлзом, который нерешительно подошел к ней и осторожно потрогал маленький кулачок.

– Она такая маленькая, – благоговейно прошептал Стайлз. Дерек поднял голову и едва не соприкоснулся своим лицом с лицом Стайлза. Он впервые имел шанс разглядеть россыпь родинок на лице поближе.

– Ага, – радостно улыбаясь, сказал Дерек. Стайлз отзеркалил его улыбку. Они столкнулись взглядами, в которых читалось чистое счастье. Затем Стайлз прочистил горло, и они вновь посмотрели на малышку. – Она такая же красивая, как и ее мама.

Стайлз склонился еще ниже и начал корчить крохе рожицы, хотя та пока еще не могла его видеть. Губы Дерека задрожали от едва сдерживаемой улыбки, у него стало тепло на душе, намного теплее, чем должно было быть.

– Давай, возьми ее, – пробормотал Дерек.

– Ох, нет, что ты, я не могу.

– Все в порядке, ты можешь подержать ее.

– Правда?

– Да, конечно, – тихо сказал Дерек, осторожно передавая сверток с младенцем Стайлзу, соприкасаясь с ним руками под слоями желтого покрывальца. Стайлз сглотнул и прикусил губу, все еще неуверенный в своих действиях, но малышка прекрасно смотрелась у него на руках.

– Ладно, ох, вау, окей. Она такая крохотная, – снова повторил Стайлз. Дерек улыбнулся про себя.

Когда Стайлз чуть отошел от него, то в сознание Дерека вновь ворвались звуки, яркость ламп и присутствие других людей, словом, он вернулся в реальный мир. Стайлз передал Эрике ее дочь и прочистил горло.

– Мне нужно идти, – резко произнес он, и все моргнули. Стайлз покрылся красными пятнами, подошел к Эрике и, поцеловав ее в щеку со словами “завтра приду еще”, направился двери. Когда он остановился возле нее, все выжидающе уставились на него.

– Пока, Дерек, – наконец выдавил из себя он. Дерек кивнул ему. Стайлз помахал на прощание – и поминай как звали.

– Так, – озадаченно произнесла Эрика. – И когда вы собирались сообщить мне, что двое моих друзей влюблены друг в друга?

– Он не влюблен в меня, – не согласился Дерек, не поднимая взгляда на Эрику. В его ушах звенело.

– Дерек, – закатила глаза Эрика. – Я родила ребенка, а не ослепла. Бойд, скажи ему.

Бойд усмехнулся.

– Даже я уловил все эти флюиды, исходящие от вас обоих.

– Он сказал мне, что мы друзья, – прошелестел Дерек. – Вот и все. Не думаю, что он сможет смириться с моей работой.

– Он все время пялился на тебя! – Эрика заявила это так, словно Дерек не хотел, чтобы  это оказалось правдой. Будто ему было легко вот так просто стоять тут и делать вид, что ему все равно. – Это говорит о многом, учитывая, что в комнате находится наша маленькая красавица. Я просто не могу понять, как это могло произойти прямо под моим носом и…

Дерек прервал ее:

– Да, она восхитительная. Вы уже выбрали имя?

Эрика фыркнула, но не стала давить на него и ответила. Дерек не хотел признаваться ей, что ощущал горячие взгляды Стайлза, и каждый раз, когда они двигались, между ними искрило, искрило так, словно у них была возможность… и ничего более. Всего лишь призрачная возможность. Если Стайлз хотел бы чего-то большего, то он обязательно сказал бы об этом, а так как он ничего не сказал, то ему это не нужно.

***

Дерек стоял на своей кухне в трениках и старой футболке университетских времен, абсолютно босый. Вечерние сумерки сменились опустившейся на город почти непроглядной тьмой. Казалось, этот день никогда не закончится – таким он был долгим, сбивающим с толку и абсолютно счастливым.

Дерек пил воду, закрыв глаза. Он так и видел эту картину: малышка, неподдельный восторг в глазах Стайлза, усталая улыбка Эрики; то, как  подозрительно быстро Стайлз ушел из больницы, насколько крошечной выглядела малышка в руках Бойда, крепкая хватка Стайлза на руке Дерека… Внезапный телефонный звонок вырвал Дерека из воспоминаний. Его сердце билось сильно-сильно.

– Да? – наиболее будничным тоном ответил на звонок он.

– Привет, – сказал Стайлз, его голос чуть прерывался из-за помех. – Ты не спишь.

– Ну да?.. – Дерек крепко сжал трубку телефона. Стайлз молчал, а Дерек ждал продолжения.

– Могу я зайти к тебе? – неожиданно спросил Стайлз.

– П-прямо сейчас?

– Да.

– Конечно, – у Дерека пересохло горло, хотя, казалось бы, он только что выпил целый стакан. – У тебя все хорошо?

– О, м-м, разумеется, – ответил Стайлз, а затем сдавленно фыркнул. – Вернее, нет. Расскажу все при встрече.

– Ладно, – стушевался Дерек, и на линии повисла тишина, хотя он знал, что трубку никто не повесил. – До скорого тогда.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил его Стайлз, и Дерек не знал что делать дальше, так что просто повесил трубку. Его пульс сильно подскочил – он не мог найти себе места, думая о том, что было в тот раз, когда Стайлз приходил к нему домой.

Спустя несколько минут раздался звонок в дверь, и Дерек рывком открыл ее – на пороге стоял Стайлз, пытающийся отдышаться. Стайлз прикусил губу. Они стояли и пялились друг на друга.

– Надеюсь, не разбудил? – как бы извиняясь, спросил Стайлз.

– Нет, – помотал головой Дерек, хотя было очевидно, что он готовился отойти ко сну. – Что-то не так?

– Нет, – Стайлз вздохнул. – Можно я войду?

Дерек дал ему пройти внутрь и предложил чай или кофе. Стайлз отказался, а Дерек никак не мог понять, что у того на уме – он был словно книга, переведенная на иностранный язык, а потом на еще один, и еще один…

– Тебе нужен адвокат? – спросил Дерек как бы невзначай. Глаза Стайлза стали как две монеты.

– Что? Нет!

Дерек посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

– Тогда почему ты здесь так поздно, Стайлз?

– Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать, – заявил Стайлз и моментально покраснел. Он так и не снял свое пальто. – И если не сделаю этого прямо сейчас, то никогда не решусь на это.

– Хорошо, – осторожно ответил Дерек, облокотившись на диван в поисках опоры. У Стайлза наблюдалась привычка говорить вещи, которые он не желал слышать, поэтому он сразу же напрягся, и чем дольше Стайлз пытался подобрать нужные слова и молчал, тем больше Дерек нервничал.

Стайлз сделал шаг вперед, на что Дерек чуть отклонился назад. Стайлз пристально смотрел на него. Затем он решительно приблизился к нему, обхватил подбородок и поцеловал. Дерек прекратил этот поцелуй спустя пару секунд.

– Я же сказал тебе…

– Я помню, – прервал его Стайлз, глядя прямо в глаза Дереку. Он слабо улыбнулся, выглядя крайне взволнованным, но не отступил. Глаза Дерека расширились от осознания того,  что грядет, от осознания самой  возможности .

– Ты… серьезно? – переспросил Дерек, все еще неуверенный, что понял его правильно. Стайлз перевел дыхание и подошел максимально близко, давая Дереку шанс прекратить все это, остановить его, но тот был едва в состоянии думать хоть о чем-нибудь. Он прекрасно помнил, как запретил Стайлзу целовать его, пока тот на самом деле не захочет этого, и, очевидно, сейчас он хотел .

Они снова сошлись в поцелуе, но в этот раз он значил нечто большее. Стайлз держал его лицо обеими руками, Дерек даже расслышал вздох облегчения, слетевший с его губ, когда он все же ответил.

Стайлз прервал поцелуй и соприкоснулся своим лбом со лбом Дерека, пока они переводили дыхание.

– Стайлз, – прошептал Дерек. Ему нужно было услышать эти слова. – Скажи мне… –  скажи мне то, что я хочу услышать , – Ты… это значит?..

– Да, – подтвердил Стайлз и замолк на секунду, которая тянулась целую вечность и даже дольше. – Я люблю тебя, Дерек.

Сердце Дерека запнулось, он в изумлении посмотрел на парня и переспросил:

– Ты любишь меня?

– Да, – теперь его голос звучал максимально уверенно. Стайлз облизнул губы. – Я не мог ждать до завтра, мне нужно было признаться сегодня. Я слишком долго скрывал это. Ты – самый потрясающий человек из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал.

Дерек поцеловал его раз, затем еще и еще.

– Я тоже тебя люблю.

Стайлз покраснел, но потом чуть смущенно улыбнулся.

– Ох, – облегченно выдохнул Стайлз, словно не был до конца в этом уверен до этого момента. – Хорошо.

– Останешься? – спросил Дерек, держа его за руки. Стайлз все еще был красный от смущения, но утвердительно кивнул; их пальцы переплелись. Они поднялись в спальню Дерека, где тот дал Стайлзу свою старую домашнюю одежду. Тот, смущенно улыбнувшись, удалился в ванную.

У Дерека начали болеть щеки – так сильно он улыбался. Он менял постельное белье, и в его ушах все время звенело  ялюблютебялюблютебя.  Послышался скрип двери, и они вновь пересеклись взглядами. Казалось, прошло время и можно было бы передумать, но нет. Они продолжали улыбаться друг другу.

– Привет, – сказал Стайлз.

– Привет, – вторил ему Дерек, после чего они забрались на кровать. Не успел Стайлз устроиться поудобнее, как Дерек вновь напал на него с поцелуями. Тот едва слышно простонал, чуть раздвигая колени, чтобы Дерек смог прижаться к нему.

Дерек отодвинулся, переводя дыхание.

– Я, эм, да.

Щеки Стайлза вновь стали пунцовыми.

– Ага, – подтвердил общую мысль он. Он хмыкнул, когда Дерек безуспешно попытался скрыть от него зевок. Он приподнялся и поцеловал его еще раз, после чего откинулся на подушки. На его лице застыла глупая улыбка. – Давай спать.

Они выключили свет. Дерек мог слышать Стайлза – как тот дышал в темноте, ворочался, – но не знал, можно ли ему потянуться к нему и обнять, засыпая вот так вот вместе.

Именно Стайлз решил за них обоих: переплел их ноги вместе, положил руку Дереку на грудь, чуть нервно отстукивая ритм, который, на удивление, совпадал с ритмом сердца Дерека.

– Я знал, что сказать это должен был я, – прошептал Стайлз. Дерек не шевелился, чтобы не разрушить момент. – Ты не знал, что ты мне нравишься и я постепенно влюблялся в тебя. Или, наоборот, быстро, – он фыркнул. – Я прилагал все усилия к тому, чтобы ты мне не нравился, но, Дерек, ты невероятный человек. Весь город ненавидит тебя, но если бы они имели возможность узнать тебя получше, то узнали бы, что ты самый добрый человек на свете.

На душе у Дерека потеплело. В темноте комнаты единственное, что он мог видеть, – это блестящие глаза Стайлза. Он вслушивался в шепот человека, лежащего вместе с ним на кровати.

– Ты был так удивлен, когда я предложил тебе стать друзьями, словно думал, что такое в принципе невозможно. Поэтому я знал, что именно мне предстоит сделать первый шаг, несмотря на то, что я больше не был уверен в том, что ты все еще думаешь обо мне. Я считал, что после первого поцелуя ты меня возненавидел.

– Стайлз, – Дерек сказал это таким тоном, что у того внутри все затрепетало. – Я никогда – слышишь? – никогда тебя не ненавидел. С каждой нашей встречей я влюблялся в тебя все больше и больше.

– Я не заслужил этого.

Дерек не согласился:

– Ты был вежлив со мной. И сохранял дистанцию. У тебя были причины вести себя куда хуже.

Стайлз помотал головой.

– Ты влюблен в меня, поэтому ты так говоришь.

– Я влюблен в тебя, – легко подтвердил Дерек. Стайлз чуть придвинулся к нему и оставил на его коже несколько поцелуев по линии челюсти, после чего положил голову на грудь Дерека.

– Мне нравится, как ты это говоришь, – пробормотал Стайлз куда-то в футболку Дереку, из-за чего звук получился приглушенным. – Сначала я думал, что понимаю тебя, а затем… перестал.

– Я пытался дать тебе личное пространство, – задумчиво сказал ему Дерек. – И забыть тебя. Рад, что не вышло.

Стайлз рассмеялся.

– Я тоже, – с улыбкой прошептал Стайлз.

Дерек надеялся, что этот прекрасный сон продлится до самого утра.

***

Дерека разбудил звон будильника, когда за окном еще даже не начало светать. Его глаза слипались, и он, улыбнувшись, уткнулся лицом в подушку, услышав, как Стайлз придвинулся ближе к нему.

– Дерек? – сонно позвал Стайлз, сбитый с толку. – Который час?

– Пять утра, – ответил Дерек, и Стайлз рыкнул. Его глаза были закрыты, но он вытащил руку из-под одеяла и пошарил по кровати в поисках руки Дерека. Тот с удовольствием переплел их пальцы.

– Ты сумасшедший, – проворчал Стайлз. – Останься.

Дерек подумал, что ничего страшного не случится, если сегодня он пропустит утреннюю пробежку, и переставил будильник на час позже. Он позволил Стайлзу устроиться на своей груди; вскоре они оба снова уснули. Он чувствовал легкость в своем теле, но Стайлз, улегшийся на нем, приятно придавил его к постели.

***

Стайлз спал спокойно, запутавшись ногами в простыни кремового цвета. Одолженная у Дерека футболка натянулась на лопатках, обнажая полоску кожи над бедрами.

Дерек мягко потряс его за плечо. Он уже успел принять душ и одеться, полностью готовый пойти на работу, хотя все, чего ему хотелось, – это плюхнуться на кровать и укрыться от всего мира одеялами.

– Доброе утро, – ласково сказал Дерек, и Стайлз застонал.

– Выставляешь меня из дома? – пробормотал Стайлз и, поворачиваясь к нему, потянулся. Он сонно моргнул, затем улыбнулся.

– Мне нужно на работу, но ты можешь остаться. Кофе можно сварить на кухне внизу, входная дверь на автоматическом замке.

– Принято, – Стайлз посмотрел ему в глаза. – Ты уверен?

Дерек кивнул, сидя на краешке кровати.

– Пообедаем вместе? – Он не был уверен, что выдержит больше одного утра без Стайлза.

– Да, конечно, – зевая, протянул Стайлз.

Дерек ничего не мог с собой поделать – ему все время хотелось улыбаться.

– Я тебе напишу.

***

– Боги, как же ты прекрасен, когда улыбаешься! – воскликнул Стайлз, окутанный золотистыми лучами, падающими на него сквозь окно ресторана. Он притащил его сюда, хотя Дерек поначалу не очень этого хотел, но когда они все же пришли, то официант вежливо и быстро обслужил их, не создавая никакой шумихи.

Дерек фыркнул и спрятал свою улыбку за меню. Стайлз рассмеялся.

– Я улыбался? – чуть смущенно спросил Дерек.

– Ага, – мягко ответил Стайлз. – Не переставая.

Дерек вспыхнул и провел рукой по бороде. Стайлз сидел напротив него, отложив кирпично-красного цвета в меню в сторону – он уже знал, что закажет, и, всё,  всё время смотрел на него, Дерека.

Им принесли заказ, они поедали свои порции, постоянно смеясь, и было так легко от того, что не нужно больше гадать: “а что он чувствует?”, не было необходимости что-то скрывать, они были как два магнита – положительно и отрицательно заряженных, – их тянуло друг к другу.

– Стайлз? – тихо позвал Дерек, когда их тарелки опустели.

– Да?

Дерек замер в нерешительности. Стайлз легонько провел ногой от щиколотки до икры Дерека.

– Эй, – подбодрил его Стайлз. – Я не кусаюсь, ты можешь говорить все, что хочешь.

Дерек выдохнул, смотря в теплые глаза Стайлза.

– Что будет, если…  когда , – сказал он твердо, потому что знал, что это обязательно произойдет. – Когда я возьмусь за дело, подобное этому?

Стайлз моргнул, а потом потянулся к Дереку и взял его за руку.

– Дерек, – нежно начал он. – Я поддержу тебя в любом случае. Попрошу только не брать дела, в которых будут фигурировать мой отец или друзья.

– Это я могу тебе пообещать, – кивнул Дерек.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся ему Стайлз. – Дерек, я здесь не вопреки своим суждениям или из-за твоей работы. Твоя работа делает тебя тем, кто ты есть, и именно из-за того, какой ты, я сейчас здесь.

Дерек посмотрел на него с надеждой. Одно дело признаться кому-то в любви ночью, и совсем другое – сделать это при свете для.

– Ты немало об этом думал.

– Много воды утекло с тех пор, как окончился процесс, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Было время для размышлений.

Плечи Дерека расслабились.

– Что заставило тебя передумать?

– Я много обсуждал это со своим отцом, – хмыкнул Стайлз. – Он считает, что это очень великодушно с твоей стороны, и сказал, что понимает твою работу лучше, чем я. Я сказал, что думал, будто влюблен в тебя, но… в то же время переживал за судебный процесс. Мы долго обсуждали это.

– Так значит, когда он позвал меня с вами на кофе…

Стайлз покраснел.

– Да, к тому времени он уже знал, что я к тебе чувствую. Он будет рад узнать, что мы, наконец, все обсудили как взрослые люди.

– И нам все еще есть что обсудить, – быстро добавил Дерек. – Мою работу и чем я там занимаюсь. Я понимаю, что был не очень вежлив с тобой…

Стайлз пожал плечами.

– Ты не должен был оправдываться передо мной, как бы сильно я этого ни хотел.

– И все же, – возразил Дерек. – Я напился, прежде чем, наконец, ответить на все твои вопросы.

– Да уж, – чуть раздраженно хмыкнул Стайлз. Их руки все еще были переплетены, он перевернул ладонь Дерека вверх и нежно провел по ней пальцами. Дерек осторожно оглянулся, проверив, смотрят на них или нет. Но никому не было до них дела. Стайлз убрал руку и кинул на Дерека застенчивый взгляд, после чего позвал официанта рассчитать их.

– Тебе надо на работу? – спросил Стайлз.

– О, – Дерек взглянул на часы на его руке. – Да. Мне нужно вернуться.

Стайлз прикусил губу.

– Я имею в виду – тебе точно  надо на работу?

– Могу отпроситься пораньше, – после некоторых раздумий сказал Дерек.

– Замечательно, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз. – У меня как раз нет сегодня занятий, а диссертация может подождать.

Стоило им выйти из ресторана, как они вновь переплели руки. Дереку очень сильно хотелось поцеловать Стайлза, но отныне это было вполне себе естественное желание. Он оставил Стайлза возле его потрепанного голубого джипа, после чего внутри у него все тоскливо заныло, пока машина Стайлза не появилась в зеркале заднего вида, а на сидении водителя мелькнула красно-черная клетчатая рубашка.

Когда они прибыли, Дерек пошел первым открывать дверь, пропуская своего парня внутрь. Не успели они отойти от порога и на пару шагов, как Стайлз обернулся на него. Внутри было темно, и глазам потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть, и тогда Дерек уже смог разглядеть бледную кожу Стайлза и его карие глаза.

Они одновременно бросились друг к другу, не снимая верхней одежды, пытаясь устроить поудобнее руки. Стайлз рассмеялся, перевел дыхание и поцеловал его, Дерека, уже менее порывисто, но так же нежно. Он стянул с плеч Дерека пальто и небрежно бросил на пол.

– Ты удивительный, – восхищенно прошептал Стайлз, поглаживая Дерека по щеке. Они приземлились на диван, Стайлз расположился у него на коленях.

– Ты тоже.

– Хорошо бы навестить Эрику с малышкой, – простонал Стайлз, пока Дерек выцеловывал линию его шеи. – Я пообещал ей, что заеду после обеда.

– Вчера ты быстро сбежал, – пробормотал между поцелуями Дерек.

– На меня снизошло озарение, – покраснел Стайлз.

– И что же это было?.. – спросил Дерек.

– После того, как я вновь с тобой увиделся и поговорил, то понял, что не смогу тебя разлюбить, как бы сильно ни старался. Еще я думал, что ты, скорее всего, не чувствуешь того же по отношению ко мне, – тихо проговорил Стайлз, а Дерек ободряюще сжал его пальцы. – Затем я понял, что просто обязан что-то сделать, иначе взорвусь.

– Я рад, что ты решился.

– Боже, знал бы ты, как мне было сложно взять и позвонить тебе, – продолжал Стайлз. – И постучать в твою дверь тоже. В то же время я понимал, что, если не скажу ничего сейчас, другого шанса мне может и не выпасть.

Дерек чувствовал, что любит его, как никогда прежде. Он мог часами слушать Стайлза, слушать его признания в чувствах, которые тот хранил в себе вот уже несколько месяцев. Стайлз встряхнул головой и улыбнулся.

– Поехали?

– Поехали, – кивнул Дерек, но продолжил целовать Стайлза. Им понадобилось полчаса, чтобы наконец выйти из дома. Они глупо лыбились друг другу всю дорогу, Дерек попробовал привести волосы Стайлза в порядок, но потом махнул на эту сомнительную затею рукой.

Они остановились у двери в палату и пересеклись взглядами. Дерек взял Стайлза за руку и вопросительно на него посмотрел, пока тот медленно не переплел его пальцы со своими, а затем они вошли. Эрика укачивала спящую малышку в руках и, стоило ей заметить их, держащихся за руки, как ее рот открылся в изумлении. Дерек нежно провел большим пальцем по костяшке Стайлза; Эрика проследила за этим движением. Она встряхнула головой, как собака, выбравшаяся из воды.

– " Он не влюблен в меня ",– вот, что ты сказал мне, Дерек, но я ни на секунду не поверила в эту чушь, – Стайлз прикусил губу. – И как это началось?

– Что именно? – спросил Дерек. Эрика моргнула.

– Всё!

– Конкретно то, о чем говоришь ты, случилось прошлой ночью, Эрика, – закатил глаза Стайлз.

– Невозможно влюбиться за ночь, – категорично заявила она.

Стайлз пожал плечами и покрепче сжал ладонь Дерека.

– Допустим, чувства к нему у меня появились некоторое время назад.

– Мне кажется, вам есть что рассказать, – в голосе Эрики слышалось неприкрытое любопытство.

– Возможно, – улыбнулся ей Дерек, а затем поднес руку Стайлза к своим губам и поцеловал ее лишь для того, чтобы посмотреть, как тот краснеет.

~The End~


End file.
